Speechless
by Leela's Back
Summary: the sequel to ‘Things just happen.’ The pairing is Edge and Zaki.
1. Default Chapter

Well here is the repost of 'Speechless' and if anyone didn't' know it's the sequel to 'Things just happen.' The pairing is Edge and Zaki. I am reposting this because my old account was deleted, and I'm going to continue to repost my work here if it comes to that because I really feel like what fanfiction.net is doing is wrong. I feel like I should have the freedom to express myself, and as long as there is a stated warning, there should be no problems. This fic is a lemon, meaning that it has sex in it. And like I said a thousand times before, if you do not like lemons or do not like to have sex (though I'm not sure why.) then do not read this!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I just stared at her, for once I couldn't think of anything to say. After the awesome experience I had with her I couldn't say anything, all I could do was watch her walk away from me. What is wrong with me I always have something to say... but this one time I couldn't think of one single thing. I was...speechless.  
  
"Yo Edge!" Yelled Gan as they walked down the street of their neighborhood.  
  
Gan and Edge were walking to the video arcade after school, it was Edge's idea; he said that he needed to clear his head about a lot of things, and playing some video games would be just what he needed. As they walked Gan was asking him why he needed to clear his head and Edge did not answer. He seemed like he was in deep thought or a zone like state, and Gan wanted to know what was wrong, but he continued to get an answer.  
  
"Edge!" yelled Gan becoming louder than he already was.  
  
"What!" Edge yelled back finally, very annoyed because his large friend was screaming in his ear.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You don't look so good," asked Gan as he looked down at Edge  
  
"Gan, I look fine."  
  
"No you don't you look strange...you keep zoning out like...like..."  
  
"...Like what Gan?" Stated Edge getting even more annoyed than he was before.  
  
"I don't know you just look zoned out man.  
  
" "Gan, the reason why I look so strange to you is because I'm doing something that you never do."  
  
"Um..And what's that Edge?"  
  
"That would be 'thinking' Gan... I am thinking, something that I can honestly say that you never do!" yelled Edge As one of his eye twitched out of pure annoyances and frustration.  
  
"Oh." was all Gan could say because Edge hurt his feelings.  
  
Edge looked up at him as they walked and noticed his friend's hurt expression and felt a little guilty for saying such a rude thing to him, but Edge just ignored it and found that they were at the arcade already.  
  
Elsewhere Akira, Yurika, and Zaki were walking to a nearby burger place to just get a soda and hang out after school. They were all wearing there school uniforms but of course Zaki was wear her longer version of the uniform and her mask that covered her nose and mouth.  
  
"That math test was really hard." stated Akira.  
  
"Yeah I know...how do you think you did?" asked Yurika.  
  
" I know I passed but, I'm not sure of how high of a mark I got, I really should have studied more, but I just didn't have the time," answered Akira.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean I didn't study that much for it too, I have been working so hard lately on practicing my violin for my recital this weekend." stated Yurika. " Which reminds me I have too extra tickets would you guys like to go?"  
  
"Oh man I would love too, but I can't I'm really behind in my studies Yurika, I have two papers that I have to write and a history test to cram for...sorry, you know any other time I would love to." Stated Akira.  
  
"That's okay Akira, I understand and I know how you feel, work hard okay." answered Yurika as she gave the stressed out Akira a encouraging smile, she then looked up at Zaki who was silent threw out the entire conversation.  
  
"So what about you Zaki would you like to go to my recital?"  
  
"Sure I would love to Yurika, you know I love your music." answered Zaki.  
  
Even though Yurika couldn't see Zaki's mouth because of her mask, she could still tell that she was smiling because of Zaki's eyes.  
  
The three girls soon found themselves at the burger place, and quickly found a seat.  
  
Elsewhere Edge and Gan where walking out of the Arcade. "Hey there is no need to get upset ya fat basterd," yelled an angry Edge at Gan, as Gan walk away from him in a huff. Edge only stood there yelling at him from the video arcade entrance. "It's not my fault that you suck you idiot!" Screamed Edge. Gan then froze in his tracks and turned around to face Edge.  
  
"Edge if you say one more thing, I'm, going to take your head and slam it into the wall!" State an extremely angry Gan, while he still tried to keep his composer unlike Edge.  
  
"Yeah whatever." stated Edge as he now leaned up against the wall of the arcade, with his hands in his pockets and looking the other way, and not paying any attention to Gan at this point.  
  
"That does it!" stated Gan and with that he charged himself toward Edge running as fast as he could. Edge then looked up to too see Gan charging at him with great surprise and fear, because he never seen something so big move so fast.  
  
Gan then took the off guard Edge by his long pointed blonde hair and threw him face first into the wall. Gan then began to walk away leaving Edge lying on the ground in pain.  
  
"Yeah, I see that you shut your punk ass up now!.. And by the way; you are no longer welcome at my parents restaurant, bitch..." Gan's voice began to fade the further he walked away, but unfortunately Edge could still hear all that he was saying.  
  
Edge then picked himself up and dusted off his clothes and tried to regain his dignity. Luckily this was his neighborhood; if this was any other part of town the outbreak between himself and Gan would have really left the spectators on the street pretty frightened, but here no one even so much as stopped to see what was going on not to mention asked if Edge was okay or try to help him up. No one really seemed to care including Edge him self. He was just pissed that Gan took him by surprise like that.  
  
"That fat bastard! He cheats in everything he does. And he never shuts up...Hey Gan shut the hell up already!" yells Edge as he directed that last comment to the still ranting Gan as he walk away from Edge.  
  
Edge then looked across the street and saw Zaki. She was sitting at a table in the burger place across the street form the arcade. And then he noticed that she was sitting with Akira and some other girl. Edge then smirked to him self and began to walk across the street toward the burger place.  
  
Inside Akira, Yurika, and Zaki were sitting together talking while having a soda. When Edge walked in the door.  
  
"Yo Akira." stated Edge as he walked into the restaurant and begin to walk over to the sitting girls. The three girls were sitting in a booth by a window, Akira and Yurika on one side and Zaki on the other.  
  
"Hey Edge what's up." Stated Akira as she waved to Edge and gave him a small friendly smile.  
  
"Nothing much, you know its just the same old thing," stated Edge as he now stood next to the girls' booth. He then quickly glanced at Zaki and saw that she didn't even once look up at him. Instead she stared blankly out the window.  
  
"Well have a seat," stated Akira as she gestured Edge to sit next to Zaki.  
  
"Sure, don't mind if I do" and with that Edge quickly took the seat. "Um ...you don't mind if I sit here right" Edge asked Zaki with a smirk on his face. Zaki then finally turned from the window and faced him.  
  
"I don't care," answered Zaki in an even tone, with no emotions in her voice, after saying that she then turned back around to face the window; while Edge continued to look at her and then there was a brief moment of silence. Akira and Yurika stared at both of them with clueless expressions. Akira finally broke the uncomfortable silence and spoke.  
  
"...So Edge, where's Gan?" she asked as she saw Edge finally bring his attention back to her.  
  
"Who?...oh yeah Gan" Stated Edge as he momentary forgot about his overweight friend. Edge then laughed and scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Well you see Gan and I..." started Edge as he still scratched the back of his head and laughed.  
  
"...Yes?" coached Akira because she wanted to know what was so funny.  
  
"Yeah Gan and I kind of had a small argument in the video arcade and he went home" continued Edge  
  
"Why is that funny?" asked a confused Yurika.  
  
"Hmm...your right it's not very funny, now that I think about it, especially since he slammed me face first into a wall" stated Edge, as he got serious.  
  
"Gan did that? Well that must have been some argument," stated Akira.  
  
"Nah we fight like that all the time" when Edge said that Zaki turned and glanced at him for a second and then turned back around. Edge noticed and instantly felt like he said something wrong.  
  
"Men are so immature." finally spoke Zaki, she was more speaking to herself then anyone else but everyone heard. And when she said that; Edge's eye began to twitch out of irritation from her statement.  
  
"Hey watch your mouth girl!" Edge stated sternly.  
  
"Uh oh" stated Akira softly because she knew both of her friends very well, and she knew the this would lead into a huge argument; because neither one of them would be willing to back down from the other's outburst.  
  
"Excuse me?" spoke Zaki with annoyance in her tone as she snapped her attention to Edge.  
  
"You heard me! I said watch your mouth! Don't make me smack you for your disrespectful comment!" yelled Edge.  
  
"What the hell was so disrespectful about my comment? I spoke the truth, and the fact that your yelling like this in a public place proves it, you insolent, arrogant, vindictive moron." stated Zaki calmly and not raising her voice once, but anger dripped from every word.  
  
"What the hell did you just say?!" yelled Edge as he stood up, and making a scene.  
  
"See what I mean you idiot, your making a spectacle of yourself, if I were you I'd really reevaluate your view of yourself, it's obvious someone must of lied to you and said that you had class" stated Zaki as she stood up and walked past the speechless and insulted Edge.  
  
Edge didn't know what to say all he knew was that this girl made a fool out of him in his own turf. He had to think of a comeback and quick his pride and reputation counted on it.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well that's not what you said two weeks ago when I was fucking you, bitch!" stated Edge as he looked over at Zaki's walking form.  
  
When he said that Zaki stopped walking. She stood still with her back toward him and she began to shake with anger. At that moment the entire restaurant was silent, the other customers had been watching the whole thing. Akira and Yurika were so shocked that neither one of them could speak. And Edge just stood there with a sly smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets as he watched Zaki's quivering back.  
  
"Now you tell me how classy is that? Your nothing but a disillusioned whore" continued Edge in a calmer voice because he knew he was getting to her.  
  
This time Zaki was speechless, Edge's words stung like a hornet. Akira watched both Zaki and Edge closely to see what would happen next. Would they fight? After a few moments Zaki turned around and faced Edge. She then began to walk toward him until she was only a few inches from his face. They stared at each other for a few minutes. It was obvious that Edge hit a nerve, because Zaki wore an extremely serious scowl on her face. After a few more moments past Zaki then all of a sudden took Yurika's soda from the table and splashed it in Edge's face.  
  
"No! My soda!" said Yurika as she witnesses the liquidity goodness splash in Edge's face. And with that Zaki then walked out of the restaurant in a huff.  
  
"Does this mean your not coming to my recital?" yelled Yurika as her voice tried to reach the departing Zaki, but it was too late she was gone. Meanwhile Edge felt a range of emotions as he also watched her leave. He felt anger, frustration, and hurt. He couldn't explain it but he felt a sentimental lump grow in his throat. Zaki had actually hurt his feelings. But why? Why would she be able to have that effect on him? It just didn't make any sense.  
  
"Um here Edge." stated Akira as she stood up and handed him a few napkins to whip his face.  
  
"Yeah thanks." said Edge as he took the napkins from her and begin to whip his face while still staring at the exit.  
  
"So Edge you want to explain what just happened here?" asked Akira.  
  
"What do you mean Akira?"  
  
Yurika only watched the two of them as she sat there; she then looked at her watch and realized that she had to go. "Oh my goodness look at the time, I need to practice! Well then I guess should get going Akira, I mean after all it's not like I still have a soda to drink or anything," stated Yurika as she gathered her things and got up and walked between Edge and Akira to get to the exit. "Bye" continued Yurika and she waved to Akira and smiled then walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah bye Yurika" answered Akira, she then brought back her attention to Edge and saw that his face wore a long expression, it was almost like he was hurting, but was angry at the same time.  
  
"Eiji, do you want to go for a walk" Asked Akira with complete concern in her eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Edge not sure he knew where she was going with her suggestion.  
  
"I said would you like to go for a walk, you know just to clear your mind and talk about things that might be on your heart?"  
  
"Nah, I don't want to talk about nothing," stated Edge in an angry voice, and with that he begins to walk away, but Akira grabbed his arm.  
  
"Eiji?"  
  
"What?" Edge voice sounded even more annoyed at this point.  
  
"Well just answer me this... what you said about you and Zaki two weeks ago, was that true or were you just playing?"  
  
"What? Akira what the hell do you think? I'm not the kind of guy that will lie on his dick."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"... And you saw that she couldn't say anything about it because she knew it was true."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"...But what Akira?"  
  
"But she never told me anything about it...I didn't even know that you guys remembered each other... I didn't even know that you knew her name."  
  
"I didn't know her name...but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"What?" stated Akira in a shocked voice?  
  
"Look Akira I have to go," stated Edge as he begins to walk away leaving a shocked and speechless Akira behind to contemplate on their conversation.  
  
Else where Zaki was walking alone thinking about all that went on in the burger place. She felt so many emotions and she could not explain them. She felt such outrage, hurtful, embarrassment, and betrayal. And why she felt betrayed she wasn't sure she understood. As she walked alone she noticed that it was beginning to get dark, and she noticed that the sky was getting cloudy.  
  
"Hmm looks like it's about to rain, I better get back to the dorms" said Zaki to herself and with that she headed home, as she walked she noticed someone walking in her direction, she couldn't recognized who it was at first because the person was too far away.  
  
But as the figure came closer she was able to see it better but she was still uncertain of who it was. And then it hit her, when the figure was still a long ways off that she noticed the person's walk and clothing. Butterflies fluttered uncontrollably in her stomach and a lump grew in her throat as the figure continued to walk closer to her. She was hoping so badly that it wasn't the person she thought it was, but unfortunately it was just who she thought it was, the figure was Edge. He was at the point where she could tell it was him but she couldn't see him very clearly. The closer he walked the slower she walked until he was so close that she couldn't move anymore, so she just stood there, while Edge just proceeded and did not even acknowledge her existence and walk around her without so much as making eye contact let alone saying hello. When he did that Zaki's flesh grew hot and flush, she didn't know what to do or say, even thought for some reason she just felt like she should say something but she couldn't she just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk as Edge walked his on separated way.  
  
As Edge walked away he thought of saying something to her but he felt that it might just make things worse and he was in no mood to hear her mouth anymore, because he knew if he heard one more smart comment come out of her he might in fact hurt her, he didn't know what he was capable of doing to her in the angry state that he was in so he felt it was better to ignore her. As he continued to walk with both of his hands in his pockets and looking strait ahead while passing Zaki he thought of just grabbing her and taking that mask off and sticking his tongue in her mouth but quickly dismissed it after remembering the things she said to him in the restaurant.  
  
The whole time Zaki hadn't moved an inch since Edge walked passed her she was just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She wanted so bad to say something, she wanted so badly to feel his skin up against hers, to feel his touch once again....but then she though about the things that he said in the restaurant and it completely turned her off from him. Zaki hated him, but she was so attracted to him at the same time and she cursed herself for it, how could she be so weak. Then finally she couldn't take it anymore she had to say something to him. She then quickly spun around to say something to him, but to her surprise he was nowhere to be found. Edge was long gone. Just then it begin to rain softly and Zaki stood there in the rain with so many mix emotions inside of her, she was so uncertain for her feeling for Edge, she didn't know if she hated him or loved him, but she did know one thing for certain, she didn't want the time that she had with him two week ago to be a one time thing, even if it just meant they only had a sexual relationship and nothing further.  
  
Meanwhile Akira was on the train headed back to her dormitory, and while she sat there looking out of the window at the soft rain that fell she couldn't help but think of Edge and Zaki.  
  
I can't believe it, Edge and Zaki? They made love? .... Well not make love more like had a one nightstand. I can't believe it! Why would they do this? Why didn't nether one of them tell me? Why would Zaki keep this a secret...and why would she have sex with Eiji to begin with... My Eiji. They don't even know each other... I just don't understand why would they do such a thing, thought Akira as she sat alone on the train, just then the train stopped at a stop for the next group of people to get on, and when Akira looked up she saw Natsu and Hinata got on. Akira didn't say anything because she was hoping that they wouldn't notice her, because in the mood she was in she didn't really feel like making small talk with people she hardly knew just to be polite. But unfortunately the two girls saw her anyway and spoke.  
  
"Oh Akira hey! How are you!" stated a really cheery Hinata as her and Natsu both begin to walk over to where Akira was sitting alone. Natsu and Hinata both had there school uniforms on and they each were carrying three shopping bags each full of groceries.  
  
"Um ...hello." spoke Akira in a shy soft voice.  
  
"How have you been Akira?" said Natsu as her and Hinata both sat next to Akira. Natsu was on one side of her and Hinata was on the other, leaving Akira to sit in the middle of them.  
  
"Um...well, thank you and yourself." answered Akira as she looked down at her feet making sure not to make eye contact.  
  
"We're great, never felt better." Said Hinata with so much energy in her voice.  
  
"Well that's good, I'm glad to hear it" spoke Akira as she began to stare out of the train window again.  
  
She was so depressed she felt like crying but she couldn't do that in public and especially since Natsu and Hinata were there. She just couldn't stop thinking of Edge. Akira had a crush on Edge for the past two years but was much to shy to say anything about it, and since then they have become really good friends but nothing more. She often felt like there was something wrong with her and that she wasn't pretty enough that is why Edge might not be interested in her, at times thinking about her deep crush on him would tear her apart and times when she was alone in her dorm room she often thought about him and what it would be like to be with him, and to have him as her first, meaning her first everything. Her first boyfriend as well as her first lover. She had never told anyone that she felt this way about him, she just kept it inside and surpassed until now. The fact that one of her best friends slept with her crush; the guy that she thinks she's in love with has brought these feelings to the surface full blown.  
  
"Hey Akira are you okay" asked Natsu as she noticed that Akira looked extremely sad. This snapped Akira back into reality. "Huh? Oh um yes I'm fine ...why do you ask?" stated Akira as she tried to hide that fact that her heart felt like it was ripped out of her and stomped on.  
  
"Are you sure? You know if something is bothering you ...you can talk to us about it, I know we don't know each other that well but; you can trust us" stated Natsu.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sure I'm fine Natsu, I'm just a little tired and I have a lot of home work to do this weekend that's all, please forgive me my mind is going all over the place...but I'm fine" stated Akira in a fake cheerful voice.  
  
"Well okay...if you're sure?" stated Natsu.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, so what's with the bags of groceries" said Akira as she tried to change the subject.  
  
"Oh this is for a dinner that Natsu and I are going to prepare at her place" said Hinata.  
  
"Yeah were cooking a special dinner for Shoma and Batsu." added Natsu.  
  
"Oh." said Akira.  
  
"Yeah , you see Natsu's parents are out of town, so it was my idea that we make dinner for some friends and have a kind of get together." Spoke Hinata.  
  
"I see...so it's a dinner date with your boyfriends." stated Akira in a matter of fact tone.  
  
When Akira said that both Natsu and Hinata fell over in the classic anime fashion because of embarrassment. They thin quickly picked themselves up and took their seats back by Akira. The two girls were blushing uncontrollably as they both brought their attention back to Akira who didn't seem to notice their embarrassment.  
  
"Um...no, no Akira Batsu and Shoma are not our boyfriends , they are just our friends." Stated a flustered Hinata as she giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh...okay." answered Akira as she just stared at Hinata wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Yeah we are just having a small get together among friends and they both like to eat so we just figured that it would be nice to cook for them." explained Natsu as she still blushed uncontrollably.  
  
"I see." answered Akira as seeing the too girls blushing and giggling made her forget about her own problems, but not for long, she just couldn't get Edge out of her mind.  
  
"Eiji" Akira spoke out a loud softly, it was barley noticeable but Natsu heard her.  
  
"What Akira?" asked Natsu.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing" spoke Akira as she looked down at her feet again to avoid eye contact because it was now her turn to blush.  
  
"No Akira you said something." continued Natsu.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yeah you said Eiji." answered Natsu with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Eiji? Who is Eiji Akira." spoke a confused Hinata.  
  
"Well ...um..." began Akira but Natsu interrupted her and spoke.  
  
"Eiji is that spiky haired knife throwing psycho from Gedo high, you know him...it's Edge, Eiji is just his real name." continued Natsu.  
  
"Oh okay I get it...Akira do you have a crush on Edge?" teased Hinata.  
  
"Yeah it sure looks that way." teased Natsu.  
  
Akira blushed uncontrollably "Oh no it's like that all." answered Akira.  
  
"Yeah right."laughed Hinata.  
  
"Yeah it's written all over your face." added Natsu.  
  
"Put it this way I like Edge as much as you too like Shoma and Batsu okay." and when Akira said that all three of them were quiet and said nothing else. Just then the train stopped and Akira stood up.  
  
"Well this is my stop bye guys" said Akira as she walked off the train.  
  
"Yeah...um bye Akira." said Natsu.  
  
"Yeah see ya." added Hinata.  
  
Edge walked into his house soak and wet from the rain. He was in a extremely bad mood and didn't want to talk to anyone at this point. He felt like if one person would to say anything to him he would snap. Just then His older sister walked up to him as he stood in the doorway. "Eww Eiji your soaked" she said as she begin to laugh at him Edge said nothing just looked at her, as he stood there in the doorway unmoved since the moment he first walked in the house.  
  
"What happen to you" continued his sister "Shut up" stated Edge as he then preceded to walk to his room, as his sister just watched him, she said nothing else, as she knew that it would be a very bad idea to mess with him while he is in this mood.  
  
When Edge got to his room he quickly shut the door and locked it behind him. He then proceeded to take off all his soaked clothes and threw them on the floor leaving himself only in his boxers. He then walked over to his radio and turned on some music, and laded on the bed staring at the ceiling. The events that happen today just kept running through his head, the fact that Zaki thought so little of him really bothered him. And the fact that she of all people had the room to judge anyone, when she herself is or at one point a gang member.  
  
"Who does that bitch think she is" stated Edge to himself as he thought of how she humiliated him, everyone in the restaurant heard what each of them said. And half of the people that were there were from Gedo high school, Edge knew almost everyone in there.  
  
"Damn, I'm going to hear about this shit tomorrow, and I'm going to have to a kick a few asses to get them to leave me the fuck alone" said Edge as he thought about what the following day would bring. Just then the phone rang and Edge took the remote to his stereo that was next to him and turned the music down and then picked up the phone that was next to his bed on his nightstand.  
  
"Yeah" was all Edge said as he picked up the phone with a attitude but there was no answer.  
  
"Hello?!" Edge repeated with even more anger in his voice than he had before. The caller still said nothing, but Edge knew that someone was on the line he could hear them breathing.  
  
"Look, if this is Gan, don't think that I'm letting what you did to me earlier slide, ya fat bitch! That was a cheap shot and when I see you in school tomorrow I'm going to kick your ass!" yelled Edge, then he hung up the phone. Edge then was just about to turn up his music again when there was a knock on his door.  
  
"God Damn it! What!" yelled Edge as he walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" yelled Edge's mother.  
  
"What do you want ma?! Damn!" "Eiji..."  
  
"It's Edge! EDGE!!"  
  
"Whatever I'm not calling you that!"  
  
"Look what do you want woman."  
  
"I wanted to know if you got a job yet?"  
  
"Um...no, and you knew that mom, I just lost my job at the video store a week ago, how the hell would I have a job that fast."  
  
"Well damn Eiji I have two jobs and you can't get one?"  
  
"Ma listen..."  
  
"...No you listen! You need to start taking responsibility, and start contributing to this family and this house hold!" yelled Edge's mom.  
  
"Mom look I know it's just that I..."  
  
"....Shut up boy! And listen, I have two jobs and your father is going to work himself into a early grave and your older brother and sister both have part time jobs and keep there grades up, why can't you do the same!"  
  
"Damn it! because I'm not them!"  
  
"Well you need to be more like them, grow up son, I don't want to see you waste your life away!" and with that his mother walked away. And Edge slammed the door behind her, and went back to his bed.  
  
Elsewhere in Akira's dorm room she sat on her window ledge looking out at the night sky as the clouds begin to clear up because it had stopped raining, she was only wearing her camouflage tank top on and a pair of pink panties. She had her own room so she could pretty much walk around in it any way that she wanted. And as she stared out at the starry night sky she could help but think of her Eiji.  
  
"Eiji" was all she said she then walked over to her bed and sat on in and stared at the phone. She then reached for it but hen quickly stopped.  
  
"I just can't do it" said Akira softly to herself as she thought about calling Edge but just could not muster up the strength to do it. As she just sat there on the edge of her bed gazing at the phone.  
  
"Why can't I do this, I have to tell him how I feel" and with that Akira reached for the phone one more time and picked it up, she then begin to vigorously dial Edge's number. As she listen the phone ring her heart begin to pulsate threw her chest really fast and her palms begin to sweat. She was so nervous what would she say, and how would she say it, what would his reaction be , all these question flew threw her mind in under a minute, when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Yeah" spoke Edge's voice over the line Akira said nothing, she couldn't, just hearing his voice cause her heart to skip a beat. "Hello! Damn it! is anyone there!" yelled Edge on the other line.  
  
Akira still could not say a word, even though she wanted so badly to say something to him, she was also just enjoying the mere sound of his voice. Hearing his voice cause her heart to swell with all the love and emotions that she felt for him, so she just continued to hold the phone to her ear with a simple smile on her face as she sighed deeply into the phone. Edge on the other hand was not happy he was beginning to lose his patents with who ever it was on the other line.  
  
"Damn it! Gan stop fucking calling here; when I see you tomorrow I'm going to kick your big ass! You keep playing with me! Your going to get your thick ass stomped stupid bitch!" yelled Edge and he then hung up the phone.  
  
When Akira heard the dial tone in her ear it snapped her out of her daydream . She then hung up the phone and laid down on her bed. As she continued to think of Edge she began to a fill sexual arousal between her legs. The sheer thought of Edge's voice began to make her whole body hot and desiring his touch. As Akira laid on the bed she began to slowly spread her legs apart, she then allowed one of her hands to travel down between her legs and begin to touch a massage her hot and throbbing pussy from the outside of her pink panties. And with this slight touch to this very sensitive area Akira let out a extremely seductive moan. As she continued to caress her hot center she begin to move her other hand to touch her breast. She begins to rub and caress her round perky breast over her shirt. As she continued to touch all over her body so many images of Edge raced threw her mind. Images of Edge with his shirt off and beads of glistening sweat falling threw groves of his slender but well toned chest. Akira begin to moan louder at that thought, she then begin to inch her hand under her shirt and begin to fondle and caress her nice round firm milky white tits and her already very erect pink nipples. This felt so good to Akira, she begin to feel wetness between her legs and she begin to spread them even further apart to give herself more room to touch herself in that area. She then took her hand that was on the outside of her panties to the inside and when she did that she felt just how wet and hot she really was. Oh how she wanted Edge on top of her, kissing her, oh how she wished he was fucking her right now.  
  
"Oh Edge" spoke Akira with her voice full of lust and sexual tension. Even though Akira was a virgin and never even been touched by a man she wanted so badly to have Edge' s big thick dick inside of her tight hot wet pussy. Those thoughts continued to race threw her head over any over again. As she continued to fondle her own breast and massage her extremely wet pussy, she also wished that she could taste Edge, to know what it felt like to have his tongue in her mouth, to have his big hands all over her little body. How she wanted so bad to feel what it would be like to have his body pressed up against hers. Akira then couldn't take it anymore she slowly placed her index finger inside of her hot wet center, and because of that her breathing became more ragged , as she penetrated herself with her finger over and over while fondling her breast she was filled with her fantasies of Edge and then exploded into a frenzy of orgasmic sensations. "Oh Eiji I want you" was all Akira could say to herself and she laid there on her bed alone.  
  
The Next day at Gedo High school Gan was standing at his locker talking to a younger student, when out of no where a fist flew to his face catching Gan off Guard and cause him to fall up against the lockers. As soon as Gan feel back he looked up to see a purple blur jump in the air in front of him, and then he saw a flash of light and felt a kick to his face as he skid to the other side of the hall. When the other students saw this they quickly ran close to see what was happening.  
  
"Yo everyone a fight a fight, it's between Edge and Gan!" yelled one of the students. And with that more students scrambled to the scene. Gan then looked up to see Edge standing over him with a very intense scowl on his face.  
  
"That was for slamming me into the wall yesterday!" yelled Edge Gan than stood up and looked down at him, he was about to grab Edge when Edge quickly moved out of way with a side step and then jumped up and kicked him in the chest and then he landed on Gan's face and stomped him few times.  
  
"And that was for the two times you called me and didn't say anything!" continued Edge.  
  
Gan then quickly grabbed Edge by the leg and swung him around and threw him into a bunch of nearby Gedo high spectators.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about I didn't call you?"  
  
"What?" said a shocked Edge as he picked himself off the ground and stood up from the rest of the guys that were also knocked to the ground.  
  
"Yeah Edge, I didn't call you man." stated Gan .  
  
"Well Damn if it wasn't you, then who the hell was it?"  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"Some smart ass thought that it would be funny to call me and not say anything...and they call twice" answered Edge.  
  
By that time all the students began clear out and go there separate ways because they saw that there wasn't going to be a fight anymore. And Edge and Gan were now talking and walking to their next class at the same time.  
  
"What made you think it would be me that called you Edge?" asked a confused Gan.  
  
"Because you are the idiot I know that would do something like that, and beside I thought you were just trying to piss me off because of what happened between us yesterday."  
  
"Oh...yeah well I forgot all about that as soon as I got home, I'm not even mad anymore, I think I was just cranky because I was hungry that's all...did I hurt your head."  
  
"Hell no you just pissed me off, you know that was cheap shot right."  
  
"Yeah right." laughed Gan.  
  
"Well it was!" yelled Edge as he tried to convince him.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey fuck you Gan!!" yelled Edge.  
  
"That reminds me I heard dude." "Heard what?" asked Edge in a serious voice as he stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the hallway looking and Gan.  
  
Gan then stopped walking and turned to face Edge.  
  
"I heard this morning about...you know...you and Zaki" continued a laughing Gan.  
  
"What?" was all Edge could say.  
  
"Yeah that's all everyone is talking about, there talking about, how you fucked her and how yall were arguing yesterday" When Edge heard this he said nothing, what could he say it was all true.  
  
"So um Edge."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it true did you make sweet love to Zaki?"  
  
When Gan said that Edge cringed.  
  
"First of all I didn't make love to her...I FUCKED her, and second of all it's really none of your business" and with that Edge walked off in a huff going to his next class.  
  
"Hey Edge Wait, you gotta tell me dude, was it any good? " yelled a laughing Gan as Edge walked away but did not answer.  
  
Later as the day progressed Edge continues to find himself as the center of contanted jokes, because of his past situations with Zaki. It has been truly challenging for him to hold his composure in times like this, normally he would have fought whoever said something smart to him, but he couldn't this time because it was too many people, what was he going to do fight the whole school? Because it seemed like everyone knew, and had something taunting and smart to say to him. Edge could not get away from the constant teasing and joking he felt like he was going to snap . It wasn't the fact that people were teasing him because he had sex with her, no they were teasing him because it seemed like from the display that they showed in the burger place that he was in love with her. So the joke wasn't that Edge slept with her, because there were quite a few guys there that thought she looked good and asked Edge what it was like to see her with nothing on, and of course Edge just looked at them like they were stupid and ignored them with annoyances written all over his face.  
  
"Yo Edge" spoke a Gedo student that was sitting in the seat behind him in Edge's math class. Edge was doing the assignment that the teacher gave them while the rest of the class was in complete chaos ,Edge just ignored it because he was in no mood to play games today.  
  
"So Edge what was it like to be with Zaki? I bet she is a wild one in bed huh" continued the student.  
  
Edge said nothing.  
  
"Hey Eiji don't you hear me talking to you boy..." yelled the student but before he could finish his statement ,he saw a flash and felt pressure between his legs. He then swallowed hard and gulped as he was hesitant to look down for fear of what he would see, but he looked down anyway. When he looked down he saw one of Edge's knives sticking in the seat only a inch away from doing bodily harm to his crouch. He then looked back at Edge who was back to doing his work as if nothing happened. After that the student said nothing else to him for the rest of the period.  
  
In Edge's chemistry class there was another student that was picking with him about the very touchy topic of the day.  
  
"Yo Edge" spoke the student as he sat next to Edge at a long table with other students that were mixing chemicals together for their lab credit for the day, and Edge was doing the same and not paying the student no mind. All of Edge's attention was at the two test tubs of chemicals that he was mixing.  
  
"What do you want Kojii?" spoke Edge in a very even tone, he didn't even look at Kojii once, all his attention was at the concoction that he was mixing.  
  
"Yo I heard that Zaki made a fool out of you the other day, and that your deeply in love with her, but she don't want you! I also heard that she wouldn't give you the time of day yesterday and that's why y'all got in that argument and...."  
  
"....Kojii! Shut the hell up man I'm working here!" yelled Edge as he cut Kojii off.  
  
"Just one more thing Edge."  
  
"What?" answered and annoyed Edge.  
  
" Are you really in love with her man? Because I don't think she digs you" and with that Kojii began to laugh as hard as he could and so did the other students in the room.  
  
"Sorry Eiji-chan but I don't think you're her type!" spoke Kojii in between his laughter. For a few moments Edge said nothing just kept his eyes on the lab that he was working on. After a few minutes of laughter Edge then just calmly stood up in front of laughing Kojii and threw the test-tube of chemicals that he just mixed into the laughing Kojii's face. Edge threw it so hard that the glass shattered on his face and it cut his face causing blood to drip from the deep cuts that the shattered test-tubes caused, as the chemical seeped into his freshly opened wounds. Kojii screamed out of the pain of the burning liquid and the sharp glass that cut his face. Everyone in the class was speechless and could not say a word. Edge then took Kojii by his spiky hair slammed his head down on the table several times then punched him in his face causing him to fall out of his chair. Edge then just stepped over Kojii laying form on the class room floor and began to walk out of the class.  
  
"Edge where do you think your going class is not over yet" yelled the teacher.  
  
Edge then stopped walking and looked at everyone in the class.  
  
"Man fuck off! All of you! If I hear one more thing about me and Zaki I'm going to snap and break someone's neck! And don't fuck with me because all of you know I'm crazy enough to do it! Now I'm taking the rest of the day off! I don't need this shit! And when I come back tomorrow all this shit had better be dropped! Now why don't you guys spread that around!" yelled Edge at the whole class and before he left he flicked them off and walked out.  
  
That night Zaki was in her dorm room laying on her bed while reading a book. She was not wearing her mask nor was she wearing her school uniform ,instead she was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a black sports bra. She was then taken out of her relaxing stated when there was a knock at her door. She quickly walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise she saw Edge standing on the other side, and he didn't look too happy.  
  
"Um...how did you...?"Started Zaki but she was quickly cut off by Edge as he invited himself in her room while grabbing her by the arm to fallow him.  
  
"...We need to talk" interrupted Edge as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Talk about what?" stated a confused Zaki, because not only was Edge in her dorm room after hours but how did he find her and what did they need to talk about? It just didn't make any sense to her.  
  
"It's all out" explained Edge.  
  
"What's all out? And how did you find me? Do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"Yes I realize what time it is, it's 12:30, so what's your point?"  
  
"My point is you are not supposed to be here no visitors after 10:00pm on weeknights"  
  
"Zaki, I don't care about that shit right now!"  
  
"Fine whatever, I can see that your not leaving, so what do you want?" spoke Zaki as she walked back over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Edge then walked over to her and stood in front of her.  
  
"Somehow, the little time that we had together got out, man it's all over Gedo high!"  
  
"What do you mean somehow? You were the one that opened your big mouth to began with. Or did you just so happen to forget about that little scene you made the other day?" stated Zaki calmly as she sat on the bed with her legs crossed, she wasn't even looking up at Edge instead she stared at the ceiling; she then gave out a small yawn and continued to look anywhere but up at Edge. Edge noticed this and quickly became annoyed by her uncaring attitude.  
  
"Um...am I boring you?" asked a sarcastic and frustrated Edge. When Edge said that Zaki only stood up and walked over to a mirror in her room and took down her ponytail allowing her long thick burgundy hair to softly tumble down her back. She then slipped her fingers threw it and then turned and walked over to Edge, and all the while Edge was staring at her with disbelief. They were now face to face making eye contacted as there bodied pressed up against each other. Their faces were so close that their lips almost touch.  
  
"As a matter a fact you are" finally spoke Zaki as she then proceeds to walk back over to her bed.  
  
"Huh?" spoke a confused Edge as he now forgot about what they were talking about. He was shocked to see her with her hair down like that, and not to mention the sports bra she was wearing. He couldn't stop staring at her sexy midriff and how the sports bra hugged her beautiful round firm chest. Edge wanted so bad to just pull that flimsy fabric off her just take her, he felt his member began to stiffen. Zaki was now laying back on her bed reading once again while ignoring Edge, she then finally looked up and caught him staring at her. She then gave him a smirk, she never realized that she had this kind of power over him, but it was humorous to her. Edge knew what she was thinking and his face quickly turned red out of embarrassment.  
  
"So, is that the only reason you came to see me? Because if it is I really don't care about that... So your little friends know we had sex, so what?" Stated a calm Zaki.  
  
When she said that this took Edge out of his trance, and he quickly got serious again.  
  
"Look I got a reputation..." started Edge.  
  
"...And I don't care about you or your damn reputation, what the hell does that have to do with me!" yelled Zaki.  
  
Edge said nothing just stared at her as he continued to stand by her bed as she laid there looking up at him.  
  
"Look, if you were ashamed of me then you really shouldn't have fucked me!" continued Zaki.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as they both stared at each other. Edge then finally decided to speak.  
  
"Look Zaki...I um...I'm not ashamed of you....or the time we had together...it's just that...um how can I put this..."  
  
"Oh give me a break! I know you're ashamed! It's written all over your face....the fact that you had sex with a ugly girl, I'm probably a big joke for everyone at Gedo high school, I can hear it now 'ew Edge you had sex with that ugly Zaki girl?' is that what the joke is Edge huh is it!"  
  
Edge just looked at her for a few moments he had no idea what she was talking about that, was not what they were saying at all. Edge then scratched his head and spoke.  
  
"No Zaki that's not how it is at all."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"No really, that's not what they are saying at all."  
  
Zaki said nothing.  
  
"And for the record I think you're very beautiful."  
  
When he said that Zaki looked up at him with one tear in her eye, Edge saw this and sat next to her on the bed, and cupped her face in his hands, and looked deep into her gorgeous eye.  
  
"Zaki, since the time we made love two weeks ago I couldn't get you out of my mind" spoke Edge with so much sincerity in his voice.  
  
"Edge I..."  
  
"...No let me finish, I am not ashamed of you, I'm just upset that people are in our business...and if I want to pursue a serious relationship with you, how could I with all these people in our business."  
  
And after Edge realized what he said he let go of her face quickly and stood back up. Did he just say that to her? Sure he had thought it a few times but he never thought he would say that to her face to face. He was in complete shock and he now had no emotional shield up to protect him from her. He then began to nervously pace with his hands in his pockets, while Zaki only watched him in confusion, she couldn't believe that she shed a tear in front of anyone, especially him...a man at that. She thought to herself as she watched Edge. Edge then stopped and looked at her sitting form on the bed. Zaki then stood up and walked over to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him. Edge then wrapped his arms around her while she laid her head on his chest while he rested his chin on her head in the loving embraces. And they stood that way unmoved and without a word for a few moments.  
  
"Edge did you really mean that?" finally asked Zaki as they were still in there embrace.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
And with that said Zaki kissed him softly on the cheek. Edge then took one of his hands and touched where she just kissed him and looked at her blankly.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked softly.  
  
Zaki then pulled away from him and blushed while looking down .  
  
"It's because I couldn't stop thinking about you too...you know you really hurt me the other day in the burger place" spoke Zaki as she continued to blush uncontrollably and still look down at the ground.  
  
"Yeah I know... and I'm sorry for that. It's just that you insulted me, and the things you said really bothered and hurt me; so I just wanted to get back at you, plus I was mad that you weren't even giving me the time of day" said Edge in a kind of laughing tone.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to say? 'Hi remember me I'm the girl you screwed two weeks ago?'" stated a sarcastic Zaki.  
  
"No but, a 'hey what's up' would have worked just fine...I mean Zaki you wouldn't even look at me, it's was like I didn't existed."  
  
"Well that's because I didn't want you to know that I liked you...I didn't even want to know that I liked you!" yelled a emotional Zaki as she turned from him, with now her back facing him.  
  
"You like me?" stated a confused but flattered Edge as he wore small smile on his face.  
  
Zaki said nothing just stood there with her back facing him.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, when Edge then decided to walk closer to her and wrap his arms around her slender waist from behind. He then began to kiss her softly on her neck sending shivers up her spine from his sensual butterfly kisses he was giving her.  
  
"Edge I..."  
  
"...Shh" was all Edge said as he continued to kiss her softly on the neck. Zaki began to moan lightly at his touch. Edge then proceeded to softly cup her breast in his hands, causing her to moan loader.  
  
"Yeah baby that's what I like to hear" spoke Edge lightly in her ear as he then began to start nibble on it.  
  
Edge's arousal was becoming more and more obvious as he pressed up against her, Zaki felt how hard he was and it turned her on more. She then finally turned around to face him, and saw that he had this smirk on his face, and she smirked back and then proceeded to wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately on the lips. Edge's hands traveled from her back to her waist to her soft ass. He couldn't stop himself from exploring her body. As they continued to kiss passionately Zaki pressed her body against his even more; feeling his arousal pressed up against her leg. Edge then broke the kiss and pulls her black sports bra over her head, leaving her big voluptuous breast to be his eye candy. As he stared at her gorgeous long perky nipples he couldn't help but began to touch and caress them. Staring into her eyes he said.  
  
"Zaki you're so beautiful" and then without warning he picked her up and walked over to the bed and laid her there gently. Edge just stood at the head of the bed staring at her for a few moments soaking in her beauty. He then proceeded to take his jacket off and his shirt followed, exposing his slender yet very tone chest. As Zaki laid there looking up at him she couldn't help but to stare at his chest. Because he looked so good to her she begin to touch and fondle her own breast out of excitement. Edge was shocked to see this, and it began to excite him even more to see her play with herself.  
  
"I want you" finally spoke Zaki.  
  
"I want you too, and two weeks was way too long for me to go without you baby" said Edge softly and he got on the bed and laid on top of her, where they both continued where they left off.  
  
Edge and Zaki began to kiss passionately on the lips once again allowing both their tongues to explore each other's mouth. Zaki then broke the kiss and looked up at him with so much lust in her eyes while her breath was extremely ragged and spoke.  
  
"Edge."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well I just thought that if we are going to do this again, it would just feel right if I knew your real name; um my real name is Aoi Himezaki."  
  
"Okay okay, my real name is...Eiji...Eiji Yamada."  
  
When Edge said that Zaki smiled up at him.  
  
"That's a nice name...it fits you" said Zaki.  
  
"Yeah if a was a wuss" laughed Edge.  
  
Just them Zaki moved from under him and stood up, Edge just looked at her with surprise as he stayed on the bed.  
  
"What? What's wrong Zaki."  
  
"Nothing...Eiji" and with that she took off her sweat pants and reviled a pair of red lacy panties. Edge could not stop looking at her. She looked so sexy, because that was the only thing that she was wearing now. Exposing her nice perky tits and wearing that sexy pair panties was keeping it hard for Edge to control himself, because he didn't want to rush this. He wanted to savoir this moment with her.  
  
"Come to daddy baby" spoke Edge with arms out motioning her to come to him as he sat on the Edge of the bed. Zaki only smirked at him then walked slowly to him, and then got on her knees and began to take his shoes off she then proceeded to tug at his pants buckle, while Edge only watched her. She then unbuckled them and proceeded to take them off pulling them from each leg. Edge was now left with only his boxers on. Zaki then pulled his already extremely hard member out and began to kiss the tip gently. She then began to softly lick the tip and all the while massaging it with her hand.  
  
"You like that?" asked Zaki in the most seductive voice.  
  
"Hell yeah" answered Edge as he rolled back his head in complete pleasure.  
  
"Good , because you ain't seen nothing yet" teased Zaki and with that she began to take his manhood deep in her mouth. As her hot wet mouth covered Edge's hard swollen dick, he felt like he couldn't take much more of it. She was giving him pleasure that was unbelievable to him. Zaki began to deep through him as he began to lean his body back to help her gain easer access to him.  
  
"Damn baby...yeah suck it" was all Edge could say as he continued to control himself he didn't want to just cum yet, although it was taking so much of his willpower not to. He then took one of his hands and raked threw her loose long burgundy hair, while his other hand began to rub and play with her tits and her nipples as he watched her orally please him in ways he could have never imagined.  
  
"Damn your good at what you do" said Edge.  
  
"Well I try" answered Zaki. After a few minutes went by, Zaki stopped and just gently kissed the tip and looked at it, it was almost like she was in awe of his lower appendage.  
  
"It looks like you're really turned on." stated Zaki as she stared at his hard and throbbing cock.  
  
"You damn straight"  
  
"Wow, well do you want me...Eiji?" Said Zaki in the most sexy and seductive voice and she then stood up in front of him. When hearing that Edge smirked and said.  
  
"What do you think?" as he began to pull off his boxers.  
  
Zaki said nothing only sat on his lap and pressed her chest up against his, and proceeded to kiss him on his neck, while tracing her hand all up and down his chest. Edge then flipped her over on her back on the bed and got on top of her once again, and began to grope kiss and suck her gorgeous tits. As Edge continued to dive face first into her swollen breast he felt that he couldn't take it anymore he needed her or he would explode.  
  
"I think we have been playing games long enough" stated Edge as he smirked down at her. He then proceeded to enter her hot wet center, and Zaki Welcomed his entrance by spreading her legs even more. Zaki clutched her nails into Edge's back like a mad woman because he felt so good to her.  
  
"Oh Edge you're so good" spoke Zaki in pure ecstasy. Edge then once again leaned down to kiss her on the lips as he continually enter in and out her at steady rhythm.  
  
His pace then began to quicken and his thrust became harder, and their moans became louder.  
  
"Oh yes more! Hurt me Eiji!" yelled Zaki clutched his back and trying to push him deeper inside of her. Edge then took Zaki's legs and placed them both on each one of his shoulders, to allow him deeper penetration. At this point Edge's thrust and pace was extremely hard and fast, and they both moaned and panted uncontrollably from the pleasure and excitement.  
  
"Yes that's it baby more!" panted Zaki as she felt as though she was about to cum at any given moment. She was so wet and tight Edge felt her juices dripping while he was inside of her. Her hot wet pussy was tightening up around his manhood, he could feel it.  
  
"Oh God Eiji yes more hurt me! I need you!"  
  
Both of their bodies were full of sweat, and they were both about to cum at any given moment. Edge then took one of Zaki's legs off his shoulder but still kept the other one up, and started to grope and feel her large breast once again while thrust in and out her at the same time.  
  
"Damn girl where the hell did you get such good pussy?" stated a panting Edge as he then barred his face in the crook of her neck and began to pound her much harder and faster than before. And while doing this Zaki finally came and not too long after he followed and collapsed on top of her and kissed her softly on the cheek ,and they both fell a sleep.  
  
That morning Edge woke up to an unexpected squeal.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Edge what are you still doing here? I thought you were going to leave last night!" yelled Zaki As they both realized that Edge did in fact spend the night in her dorm room.  
  
"Damn it girl stop yelling it's too early in the in the damn morning for that shit! Stated a sleepy and yet stern Edge. And after saying that Zaki got out of the bed and began to franticly run around the room and trying to get dressed for school ,while Edge just laid there observing the whole thing, he was too tired to really do anything but just watch, the situation did really fully register yet. Zaki was now fully dressed in her school uniform she just didn't have her mask on or her pony tale up yet.  
  
"Damn it I'm so late! It's 9:00! Why didn't my alarm go off anyway" stated a frustrated Zaki and she so desperately tried to put her pony tale up as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"Well it kind of did go off" stated Edge as he still laid in her bed while covering himself with the covers. And when he said that Zaki instantly snapped her attention back to him  
  
"What!?" stated Zaki "Then why didn't I hear it then?" she continued.  
  
"Well because it was getting on my nerves so I...turned it off" spoke Edge with a nervous smile on his face because he knew that he was going to get it.  
  
"You what!!" yelled Zaki as she then walked back over to the bed and ripped the covers off of him and causing him so fall out the bed with a thud, and the next thing Edge knew what that he just saw his clothes flaying toward him and they landed on his head.  
  
"Why are you even still here get dressed and get out! Your going to get me expelled , and don't you have class to go to as well anyway!" Yelled Zaki.  
  
"Alright alright I get your point" stated Edge as he then began to put his clothes on. Zaki was now dressed but she didn't have her mask on yet, she then walked to the window and opened it. The now fully dressed Edge then walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I guess this is my way out of here huh" stated Edge as he looked out of the open window.  
  
"Yeah that's right, now don't let anyone see you climbing out of my window, and see you can use that cherry blossom tree to help you climb down to the ground" said Zaki as she pointed at the cherry blossom tree that was right next to her window.  
  
"Alright" said Edge in a little disappointed tone.  
  
"Okay then bye I gotta go to class" said Zaki and she began to walk away from him and headed to the door, but Edge quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.  
  
"What?!" snapped a annoyed Zaki.  
  
Llook I want to see you this weekend" stated Edge as he looked the other direction because he could face her, he was much to embarrassed. And Zaki just looked at him strangely as if he were speaking a language that she didn't understand, this statement was a complete shock to her.  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" asked Zaki "Damn I thought I made it obvious, why don't you take your time and try to figure it out genius" stated a sarcastic Edge.  
  
"Hey watch your mouth!"  
  
"Well then stop acting so stupid! You know damn well what I'm trying to say...do you want to go out with me this weekend or not!" yelled Edge.  
  
"Yes!" yell Zaki back.  
  
"Okay fine!"  
  
"Yeah fine!"  
  
The two of them just stood there staring at each other in frustration for a moment in complete silence, then Zaki smiled and him and kissed him on the lips one last time and then took a near by scratch sheet of paper and quickly wrote her number on it and gave it to him.  
  
"Call me okay." said Zaki and she then walked away from him and out the door to head for class.  
  
"Yeah I'll do that." said Edge speaking to himself and staring at her number with a smile on his face, and then proceeded to climb out the window.  
  
Edge then jumped to the near by cherry blossom tree and climbed down it with much ease, but when he got to the ground he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Edge" said the voice and he quickly turned around to see Akira in her school uniform looking at him.  
  
"Oh hey Akira." stated Edge a little nervous because he knew he had just got caught.  
  
"What are you doing here, and why were you climbing out of Zaki's window?" continued Akira as she walked closer to him.  
  
"Uh I kind of spent the night."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Shhh not so loud Akira...look can you keep this a secret you never saw me here okay."  
  
"But..."  
  
"...Great! Look I gotta go Akira, remember you never saw me here okay" and with that Edge proceeded to kiss Akira softly on the forehead and ran off, leaving Akira standing there alone heart broken and speechless  
Top of Form | | |  
  
Bottom of Form 


	2. chapter 2

can't believe it; I just can't believe it! This cannot be happening, it just can't. But I saw it with my own eyes, I saw him climb out of Zaki's window. He even told me that he had spent the night there...with HER! Out of all the people that he could be with why did it have to be her? I just don't get it, since when does Zaki even give men the time of day? I thought she was supposed to be this loner that didn't need anyone, what a front. I hate this; it's like some bad dream that won't end! Just when I think it's over it just keeps getting worse and worse Argh!!  
  
Thought Akira to herself as she furiously kicked and punched at the punching bag trying to let off some pint up frustration because of the previous two days. And with each punch and kick brought out more frustration, more hurt, more anger and more...envy. Akira was hitting the punching bag with so much anger that she didn't noticed that crowds of near by spectators were watching her. Akira was at the neighborhood youth recreation center. She always went there to work out especially when she had something troubling her. The rest of the teenagers that were working out were now watching her in awe and disbelief. Because of how much strength and power she had and also how polished her skill and technique was. But Akira was oblivious to this, she was in her own world as she continued to punch and kick the punching bag and all the while trying to make sense of everything.  
  
I can't take this anymore! I love him and I want to be with him!  
  
Thought Akira as tears began to stream down her face and her bottom lip trembled  
  
"It's just not FAIR!!" yelled Akira out loud and with one last round house kick the punching bag busted open in half and sand flew everywhere. And Akira just stood there in the middle of the gym with the debris of the destroyed punching bag underneath her feet. She stared blankly as more and more tears fell down her face, and all the while everyone in the gym is staring at her astonished at what she just did.  
  
"I can't take this anymore" spoke Akira softly to herself as she just continued to stare blankly, she was on the verge of breaking down and sobbing but she was strong even though she felt the harsh and emotional lump in her throat grow she suppressed it. She then wiped her tears with her hand and then silently walked through the crowed of shock youth and out of the youth center.  
  
Akira then went outside and walked to her motorcycle and put on her jacket and her skull helmet and hopped on the bike and took off. As she sped down the road she still couldn't help but think about the situation of Edge and Zaki. Two of her best friends being together really bothered her and not to mention her feelings for Edge. Akira felt so many emotions she felt hurt, betrayal, panic. Some emotions she could explain others she could not, all that she knew was that she needed to talk to one of them and fast.  
  
This whole situation is like such a huge stab in my back, but then I can't really say anything because I never told Zaki or anyone else that I liked him. Akira thought to herself and she then sped up even more. Whenever Akira has a lot on her mind she would always work out or ride her motorcycle, and today she is doing both so she is really bothered by this.  
  
But it's just that I love him, I want to be with him so bad. I remember when I first met him, when Diego was missing, and I had to lie and say that I was the big boss's little brother. Eiji was so cute to me even then, but I couldn't tell him then because...well he thought I was a guy and he would probably beat the crap out of me for it. Akira then laughed at herself about that thought, the thought that her coming on to him while he was still thinking she was a guy put a really funny mental picture in her head.  
  
Akira then abruptly stops laughing.  
  
That's it, I have got to talk to Zaki, because it just seems to me that it may just be a sex thing to her, and Edge does not really know her so he couldn't really like her that much...could he?  
  
And with those last thoughts in mind Akira hurried back to the dorms to go talk to Zaki.  
  
When Akira got back to the dorms she walked up to Zaki's room and knocked on it, but oddly enough there was no answer, so she knocked again, and again there was no answer.  
  
I guess she's not end, but that's odd, Zaki would have told me if she had plains this weekend...oh well I'll just talk to her when she gets back, I gotta go study anyway.  
  
And with that Akira walked off.  
  
Elsewhere Edge is leaning up against the side of a building, and he looks like he is waiting for someone. He continuously looks down at his watch and then looks at the crowd of people walking passed him. He then looked at his watch again and saw that it just turned 5 after the hour.  
  
"Damn it, where the hell could she be? She's late" Just then he looked up and to his surprise saw the one he was waiting for.  
  
"Hey Edge, have you been waiting long "  
  
"Hell yeah! Your late what took you so long Zaki!" sternly stated Edge as he raised his voice at her.  
  
"What do you mean?! I'm right on time! And don't raise your voice at me!"  
  
"I'll raise my voice at you when ever I damn please, besides you're not on time ! I said meet me here at 1:00 not 1:05! I have been waiting here for you for 5 minutes!" yelled Edge  
  
"You are such a idiot" spoke Zaki in a dry calm voice  
  
"What!"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
Edge was about to get mad at her nonchalant attitude, but then he noticed what she was wearing. Zaki was wearing a red tub top and a pair of loose fitting black jeans, she looked really nice in it, but what set it off was the fact that she was still wearing her mask with the outfit and when Edge saw that he began to start laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Zaki in a very annoyed voice.  
  
Edge said nothing just continues to laugh; this makes Zaki even madder.  
  
"I said what the hell is so funny!" stated Zaki louder  
  
Edge then calms down and wiped a tear from his eye because of laughing so hard at her.  
  
"it's just that why are you wearing that ridiculous mask with that outfit" stated Edge with still a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"What!!...ridiculous!?" says Zaki as she starts to get really upset because of his comment.  
  
"Yeah, it's stupid! why do you wear it all the time anyway, I mean you have a really pretty face...you should show it" stated Edge as he said the last part of his comment in a softer and yet more serious tone.  
  
"I wear it because of the gang I'm in, it represents..."  
  
"...Well you know what; your not with your gang right now, and I'm not with mine, so take off the mask when your with me ...okay" stated Edge softly as he walked closer to her and took off the mask for her.  
  
"Yeah, now that's the Zaki that I know" continued Edge as he stared at her beautiful face now unmasked. And by him saying those comments to her Zaki was now blushing big time. And before she could say anything to him Edge began to kiss her softly on the lips. He then puts his arms around her small waist and pulls her body closer to him and while she wraps her arms around his neck. Edge then brakes the Kiss.  
  
"Okay, now lets go" says Edge as he grabs Zaki by her wrist.  
  
"Huh but where are we going?" states a confused Zaki, all the while being pulled by Edge.  
  
"To the movies"  
  
When Edge said that Zaki snatched her arm from him.  
  
"You never said we were going to the movies!" spoke Zaki sternly as she rubbed her now very sore arm that Edge's grip caused. Edge then stops walking and looks at her strangely.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with the movies, I'll let you pick, how is that?"  
  
"Well yeah that's fine but...."  
  
"...But what?"  
  
Zaki says nothing  
  
"Damn it! What the hell is your problem Zaki?" spoke Edge as he was now starting to lose his patients.  
  
Zaki still says nothing.  
  
"What? You don't want to be seen with me in public!? What's up Zaki come on speak your mind girl!!" Yells Edge and as he said that a few people stared at him as they walked by, and in return causing Zaki to become a little embarrassed.  
  
"Edge will you calm down, it's really not that serious for you t be going off like this"  
  
"Oh yeah and why is that?"  
  
"Because that is not why I don't want to go" spoke Zaki now mumbling under her breath and looking down at the ground.  
  
'Then what's your deal" said Edge being a little calmer now.  
  
"Well it's just that...its that.."  
  
"Ah-huh"  
  
"I um...don't have any mone..." said Zaki in a Very light and low mumbled  
  
"Any what? What did you say Zaki!?"  
  
"Damn it I said I don't have any money"  
  
After she said that Edge cocked his head and began to scratch the back of it, he was utterly confused.  
  
"So why would you need any money?" asked Edge as he still continued to scratch the back of his head  
  
"Well to be able to go to the movies"  
  
and when Zaki said that Edge began to laugh  
  
"What the hell do you think this is? a plutonic relationship!?" Laughed Edge  
  
"Well..." started Zaki but Edge cut her off and got really serious  
  
"No! this is not a plutonic relationship, we are not buddies okay! Aoi Hemizaki you're my girl! No one else's but mine! So lets just put that out in the open right now. And by being my girl, I will be taking care of you, meaning that you will be paying for nothing...Do you understand?"  
  
Zaki was shocked she did not know what to say, she had no words to describe what she felt, she didn't know if she should be flattered or upset because of the way he was speaking to her. Zaki then snaps out of her thoughts and came back to reality.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or are you telling me Edge" spoke Zaki sternly  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, and Edge and Zaki both stared at each other in a way that would frighten anyone else, but they were both stubborn and full of pride so it didn't faze ether one.  
  
"Well Edge" finally spoke Zaki as she now crossed her arms to see what Edge would say. Edge then walked up close to her so that he was only inches from her face and he wore a serious look on his face.  
  
"Zaki"  
  
"What"  
  
"I'm not asking you to be with me; because you already are!"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well you know what? that can change right now, bye" and with that Zaki began to walk away from him but Edge quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing you idiot!" yelled Zaki  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going!?"  
  
"Edge you can not force me to be your girl"  
  
"I'm not forcing you! I'm just stating the obvious, but fine if you want to play this hard to get little girl game then fine! But play them with someone else because I don't play games, but I see that you do... And that ain't cool!" and with that said Edge let go of his strong grip that he had of Zaki and turned away from her. The two of them were now back to back to each other. Both of them not knowing what to say.  
  
"Look Edge I'm not playing any games, but that is not how you make a relationship official" spoke Zaki as she then turned around and saw that his back was facing her. She then wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head on his strong back. Edge closed his eyes and welcomed her touch. He loved it when she touched him, and he loved to touch her. All Edge wanted was for Zaki to be his girl, why was she making this so hard for him.  
  
"Whatever" spoke Edge nonchalantly as he broke from her embrace. "Look are you coming or not?" continued Edge as he began to walk away.  
  
Zaki just stood there and stared at him with a very serious expression on her face. Edge stopped walking and looked back at her, he then began to speak but in a softer tone.  
  
"Hey come on, don't worried I got you covered" spoke Edge  
  
" But how?" asked Zaki  
  
"Don't worry about it, I have my ways okay...now come on"  
  
And with that He and Zaki began to walk to the theater.  
  
Elsewhere Akira walks into her dorm room she turns on the light and takes off her motorcycle helmet, she then walks over to her stereo and turns on the radio, for some soft study music. Akira then slips into some more comfortable clothes and lays on her bed and cracks open one of her books to get to work. Akira is trying her best to stay focused on her school work and to try not to stay depressed over Edge anymore...that is at lest until she can talk to Zaki about this face to face and woman to woman first. Just then a song came on the radio, Akira thought nothing of it; until she heard the words.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right? Have you ever? Have you ever?  
  
Those words repeated in Akira's head over and over. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she did not release them she couldn't release them, she was tired of feeling this way. But this song...how did it know exactly how she felt? Bit by bit ever word stung stabbed her heart because she felt their truth. She in so many ways felt that way and is experiencing it now. This was scary the fact that this song had the exact the words to express her emotions, her very private and deep emotions. And those words continued to repeat into her head as well as the depths of her brokenheart and very venerable soul...  
  
...Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad? You'd do anything to make them understand. Have you ever had someone steal your heart away? You'd give anything to make them feel the same, Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart? But you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start.  
  
At hearing those last few words Akira felt tear after tear fall down her face. She couldn't help it, Akira was in love and out of luck. Akira didn't know what to do, but she knew one thing, she couldn't stay in this room, So Akira gathered up her books in her book bag and walked out of the door, with tears in her eyes but a determined mind to help her to produce some kind of closure to this.  
  
Elsewhere Edge and Zaki finally made it to the movie theater, the theater was brand new it had only been open for a few weeks now and it was also very large, it consisted of 24 theaters within it to choose from. When they got their Zaki quickly told Edge what movie she wanted to see and he proceeded to pay for it, they then moved on to the concession stand.  
  
"Okay I'll have a large popcorn, with butter, and a hotdog...um you want anything Zaki?" Asked Edge as he brought his attention back to Zaki who was standing behind him. "I mean you're not on a diet or anything right?" continued Edge  
  
When Edge said that last part of the comment Zaki rolled her eyes at him..  
  
"Shut up and just get me a hotdog and a Pepsi" answered Zaki  
  
"You Shut up!...okay I'll have another hotdog and two Pepsi's" Stated Edge. Edge then pays the guy and they both take there food and started walking to the theater that they are supposed to go to but what they didn't know is that some guys from Gedo high watched them walk by.  
  
The two guys were Koji, (who is the same guy that Edge threw the test tubs of chemicals at) and Zen who is Koji's best friend. Zen also has beef with Edge and Gan because ever since Daigo left them in charge he has been challenging Edge left and right to get Edge's position as second to the big boss.  
  
"Hey, I know that is not who I think it is" states Kojji in disbelief, Kojji has short Spiky red hair and is wearing a yellow jacket with the Gedo high emblem on the back of it, with matching yellow baggy pants on. His face also has a huge mark that resembles a large "X" going across from his forehead to the bridge of his nose to his cheek on both sides, because of the test-tube and chemicals that shattered across his face that Edge threw at him.  
  
"Um...yeah that's him alright" Stated Zen in a calm and hateful voice  
  
Zen has long strait brown hair that comes to his shoulders and he is wearing a loose white "T" shirt and some loose baggy blue jeans.  
  
"Yo I say we go kick his ass right now!" Yells Kojji  
  
"Dude calm down" states Zen as he put his hands in his pockets  
  
"Calm down? Zen look at my face, look what that blonde freak did to me! And you want me to calm down?"  
  
"First of all Kojji, if you couldn't kick his ass then, what makes you think you can now" stated Zen bluntly but calm.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me...besides we know which theater he went into, I say we come back with a few guys and kick his ass in style, what do ya say"  
  
"Dude sounds good to me, Zen you are the man"  
  
" Yeah and that is exactly why I should be the big boss" states Zen and with that they both walk off.  
  
Elsewhere Edge and Zaki have fond their seats. They still have lots of time to kill since the previews haven't even started yet.  
  
"So..." states Edge trying to start a conversation  
  
"...So" answers Zaki back as she is not even looking at him but is instead staring strait a head at the blank movie screen and sipping her soda.  
  
"...Um...I uh hear this movie should be good" states Edge again feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah" is all Zaki says as she continues to look ahead and sip her drink  
  
Okay this isn't working, this was a lot easier when we didn't have to talk; all we had to do before was get naked and fuck... thinks Edge to himself as he begins to get frustrated.  
  
I am so nervous I don't know what to say to him, damn it, this was so much easier when he's not interested in what I have to say, just in how flexible I am. Thinks Zaki as she still won't face him  
  
A few minutes passed and the two of them still didn't know what to say to each other; when Edge notice two people walking in the isle trying to find a seat, two very familiar people, he wasn't sure what there names were but he knew what Schools they went to. One of them went to Gorin high and the other went to Taiyo high. The two people that Edge saw was Roberto and Ran. The two of them walked and got a seat up front while Edge and Zaki sat in the back.  
  
"Hey, Roberto isn't that Edge back there" States Ran  
  
Roberto looks back and sees  
  
"Yep, that would be him...oh well lets try to enjoy the movie anyway okay" states Roberto and he and Ran begins to laugh.  
  
Edge then brings his Attention back to Zaki who is still looking straight ahead.  
  
"Damn that blank screen must be pretty damn interesting!" states a sarcastic and annoyed Edge. When Edge said that Zaki turned and looked at him.  
  
"What!?" states Zaki sternly  
  
"You heard me" stated Edge with a smirk on his face because even thought he kind of pissed her off it didn't matter to him because he had her attention now.  
  
"Why do you have such a smart ass mouth" stated Zaki as she is now giving Edge her full attention now.  
  
"Lets just say it's because I never got my ass kicked one good time, not by my parents, and not from anyone else.  
  
"So Edge your telling me that you have never lost a fight? I find that very hard to believe" Spoke Zaki with smirk on her face because she though what he was saying was slightly humorous.  
  
"No that is not what I'm saying, who hasn't lost a fight? What I'm saying is, until someone just kicks my ass royally I'm going to keep talking shit. Because those fights that I lost, I gave it my all, and I hurt those dudes, they will not tell you that the fight with me was a easy one I promise you that"  
  
" Oh, I see"  
  
"Now you answer me this Zaki"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you so cold and nonchalant"  
  
"I'm not Cold and nonchalant!"  
  
"Like hell your not!"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence.  
  
"Okay well maybe I am...a little..."started Zaki "...But it's only because..."  
  
"....Because what?"  
  
" Well you see...I'm just not really a people person, it's hard for me to express my emotions unless it's anger"  
  
When she said that Edge looked at her in a way that he had never looked at anyone before, it was amazing because he felt the same way, it is so hard for him to express emotion too, that's why he is so violent.  
  
" It kind came from my parents" speaks Zaki once again  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well they were never really around, I was basically raised by my grandparents...who are strict as hell...so you see I'm kind of bitter about that" continues Zaki "But anyway can we change the subject" she continues  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"So Edge why do you go to that a broke reform school Gedo anyway?"  
  
When Zaki said that Edge gave her a glare.  
  
"You need to watch what you say " spoke Edge sternly  
  
When Edge said that Zaki quickly turned to look at him, and what she saw was someone who was trying extremely hard to control his temper. He was kind of turning red in the face and he wasn't looking at her, he was the one that was now staring at the blank movie screen in front of them. Zaki didn't mean to upset him, it's just that she was so used to talking about Gedo high with the girls in her gang and that is how they look upon it like it was a fake broke reform school pointblank, but she forgot who she was talking to.  
  
"Uh Edge..." started Zaki in a tone that Edge had never heard come from her before, it sounded soft, and sensitive.  
  
"What?" answered Edge still kind of pissed off from her statement  
  
" I um...didn't mean it that way"  
  
Edge didn't say anything at first he just sat there and thought about what she said for a brief second, and then he spoke.  
  
"Well then how the hell did you mean it Zaki!?" stated Edge in a very angry voice but for once he didn't raise his voice at her.  
  
" What I meant to say was. What did you do to be placed there, I mean everyone knows that if you go to Gedo you must have done something in your previous school to be placed there, that is all I'm saying, is there something wrong with that statement?"  
  
"Nah there is nothing wrong with that statement...what pissed me off was when you said it was a broke reform school. That pissed me off, because I get so tired of other people or other schools putting us down, it's not a broke reform ...now don't get me wrong I'm not exactly filled will school sprit, but when people put Gedo down their putting me down. They judge us before they even know us and that shit ain't right"  
  
When Edge said that Zaki didn't know what to say, but she knew that he was right, and she could relate to everything he was saying. She has been judged in that way so many time herself, just because of being in her gang, or even wearing her mask. People are constantly judging her and thinking that she's not worth anything, and that she will never amount to anything, but what those same people don't know is that she is a very good student and gets extremely high marks, but by looking at her you would never guess that she does. As Zaki thought about those things she stared down toward the ground and she didn't notice that Edge was now staring at her. Zaki then felt someone touch her , and when she looked up she saw Edge playing with her hair, he was gently stroking her long pony tale with one of his hands.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean to snap at you" stated Edge as he stopped playing with her hair  
  
" No you were right, I shouldn't have said that, and look I know how you feel..."  
  
After they said that they stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, then Edge inched closer to her and began to kiss her softly in the lips. He then broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You WILL be my girl" and then started kissing her on her neck, and between soft moans and gasps Zaki spoke.  
  
"Not until you ask me like a gentlemen first"  
  
And with that said Zaki pulled away from him, and Edge stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Your not serious are you?" spoke Edge in a laughing tone but then he stopped because head saw from her facial expression that she was in fact very serious about what she just said.  
  
Zaki said nothing and Edge sunk into his seat and pouted, while Zaki crossed her arms and turned away from him.  
  
Elsewhere in the Seijun school library Akira is at a study station and is studying quietly alone. When Yurika walks in even more dressed up than usual. Yurika walks over to where Akira is sitting and taps her softly in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Akira" whispers Yurika remembering to stay quite because this is a library.  
  
"Oh hey Yurika, you look great" whisper Akira  
  
"Thanks, well you see I'm off to my recital, I was also looking for Zaki because she had promised that she would come, have you seen her?"  
  
"No Yurika I haven't seen her all day"  
  
and when Akira said that Yurika's face grew worried and a little disappointed, when Akira saw that she had to say something to try and comfort her friend, because this recital meant a lot to Yurika and she wanted at least one of her close friends there.  
  
"Um...Yurika don't worry I'm sure Zaki will be there she gave you her word right, she probably had some things to do and meet you there"  
  
"Your right, I'm just worrying over nothing...well I gotta go but if you see Zaki tell her to wear something nice and for goodness sake take that hideous mask off" and with that Said Yurika began to walk away.  
  
"Okay Yurika, if I see her I'll tell her, and good luck I know you'll do great"  
  
Akira then brought her attention back to her work, but for some strange reason she couldn't concentrate anymore, she really wanted to know where Zaki was, she hadn't seen her and neither has Yurika.  
  
This is too strange, where has Zaki been all day? no one has seen her, thought Akira as she then stood up and walked outside for a small study break. As she stood outside the library she noticed that there was a pay phone next to her, Akira stared at it for a second.  
  
I wonder... thought Akira to herself as she stared at the phone, and with that she took out some change from her pocket and put it in the phone and began to dial a number. Many rings went by but Akira continued to stay on the phone.  
  
"Come on, come on, pick up" said Akira to herself as she waited for someone to pick up then line, and just when Akira was going to give up and hang up the phone, someone finally picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" stated a woman's voice  
  
"Um...yes is uh Edge there" spoke Akira nervously  
  
"Who?" stated the woman's voice sounding a bit confused  
  
"Oh...um I'm sorry I mean is Eiji there"  
  
"Oh okay, no he's not sweetheart can I take a message"  
  
"uh well ....do you know when he will be back?"  
  
"Nope sorry, I never know what that boy is up to he never tells me where he's going. I can't even tell you when he left honey, to tell you the truth"  
  
"Oh okay well could you let him know that Akira called"  
  
"I most certainly will"  
  
"Thank you very much bye" spoke Akira as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Damn" stated Akira to herself as she then headed back into the library  
  
This is not good. Thought Akira I just know that they are out together, that has got to be it. Damn!, now wait calm down you don't know that for a fact....but all the sighs do point to that. It just doesn't get any worse than this. And with that last thought Akira sat back at her study station and got back to work.  
  
Back at the movies Edge and Zaki were still not talking to each other, Zaki was now not even facing him, She was upset with him because he laughed at her comment about telling him he should ask her to be is girlfriend properly. She just didn't understand what was so wrong with that.  
  
Who does he think he is, he can't tell me what to do. He can't just force me or command me to be his girlfriend. He's got a lot of nerve. I meant what I said there was nothing funny about it, I will not be with him officially until he asks me to be his girl, not tell me but ask me! Thought Zaki as she became more angry just thinking about it.  
  
Edge was still sunk down in his chair and wearing an aggravated pout on his face. He didn't know what to say or do, that is twice now that he has tried to be with her officially, but she just keeps shooting him down.  
  
Man I don't get it, what the hell does she want from me, this is twice she has shot me down! Damn it who the hell does she think she is! Thought Edge as he then quickly glanced over at her who was still not facing him. What he saw was her profile as she just look strait ahead. And as he stared at her his breath was literally taken away. She looked so beautiful to him. He couldn't stop staring at her, as he continued to look at her Zaki has not noticed him looking at her once she was too frustrated and absorbed into her own thoughts.  
  
Damn she is really beautiful, I want her so bad in more ways than one. I have got to get her to want me back....but how? I want her to be with me and no one else, if I find out that she's with another guy, I'll...as all these thoughts flew through Edge's mind he was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Well well well what have we here" spoke a familiar male voice,  
  
and when Edge heard it he turned to the isle and saw Kojji and Zen standing there looking at him and Zaki.  
  
"What the hell do you fags want" spoke Edge as he glared at them  
  
"Hey if we are fags then why does your girlfriend over there give me that warm fuzzy feeling when I look at her then" spoke Kojji as he then began to make kissing motions toward Zaki. "Damn baby you are really wearing that tub-top, damn those tits look good, looks like your smuggled two melons in your shirt" continued Kojji as he continued with other sexual slurs and kissing motions toward Zaki.  
  
Edge was too angry to speak , he began to turn red in the face.  
  
"You say one more thing to me and I'm going to rip your lips off and feed them to you" spoke Zaki sternly but calmly.  
  
And Zen and Kojji just laughed.  
  
"No wonder our little Eiji-chan is in love, not only is she beautiful but she's got spunk too" laughed Zen  
  
"That does it!" yelled Edge as he stood up.  
  
People in the theater were now starting to get nervous and began to watch them to see what would happen.  
  
"Edge stop, don't let them get to you, there not worth it" spoke Zaki.  
  
Edge didn't answer her and didn't move, only glared at Zen and Kojji with much hate in his eyes, because Edge knew that they would fight, he knew that was there purpose in being there.  
  
"So what you gonna do Yamada? You think you can take both of us on?" spoke Zen calmly  
  
Edge said nothing just glared at him.  
  
"Edge don't..." spoke Zaki from behind him as she was also now standing.  
  
"Stay out of this Zaki" spoke Edge sternly  
  
Zaki looked shocked at his command and Kojji and Zen started laughing. And at that moment while the two of them were distracted Edge pounced on Kojji. And quickly started Launching punch after punch and kick after kick. The many people in the theater panicked and began to run out while others just watched. Ran and Roberto were among the ones that just watched. Roberto was shocked at what was happening while Ran was overly excited.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" spoke Roberto as he and Ran watched the fight between Edge and Kojji in the isle in the back of the theater.  
  
"I don't know but this will make a great story!" spoke Ran very excited. " I gotta get some pictures" she continued as she then pulled out her camera from her purse.  
  
When Roberto saw that she pulled out the camera out her purse he was shocked.  
  
"No wonder you carried that big bulky purse with you" spoke Roberto.  
  
"Yep you should know that I don't go anywhere without my camera" and with that Ran jumped out of her seat in the very front and began to run to the back to start taking pictures of the fight.  
  
"Hey Ran get back here, you can't do that" spoke Roberto but it was too late she was already headed to the fight.  
  
"Damn" was all Roberto could say as he ran after her to make sure that she doesn't get hurt.  
  
Edge was now fighting Kojji really hard, the both of them were punching and kicking and ducking and dodging the other's attack. Kojji then punched Edge in the face and kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, and while Edge was distracted that was when Zen came into it, he then grabbed Edge from behind so that he couldn't move and Kojji began to quickly punch and kick him while Zen was holding him.  
  
Zaki watched this from her seat and she didn't flinch once, and she said nothing, just watched intensely, she then looked over to her left after seeing a flash of light. What she saw was Ran taking pictures.  
  
Oh give me a break, I can't believe she is taking pictures Zaki then quickly brought her attention back to Edge. She didn't jump in because she was respecting his wishes of her not interfering.  
  
Edge you better make a move and fast, or your going to loose this fight thought Zaki as she still continued to watch.  
  
Kojji continued to hit Edge left and right as Zen held him. Edge then broke free because he head-butted Kojji then back kicking Zen. And while the two of them were distracted with there pain Edge pulled out one of his many knives out of his pocket, and was ready for there next move.  
  
"Edge I suggested you put the knife down if you don't wanna get hurt" spoke Zen  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Edge "you stay out of this Zen ; I'll kick your ass later!" Edge continued as he stared daggers into Kojji, Edge then launched his bloody nightmare attack and began to cut and stab Kojji over and over again, cut after cut and stab after stab, all the while laughing a uncontrollable wicked laugh.  
  
Everyone that was watching were shocked and appalled at what they saw, all except Zaki. She felt herself feeling strange as she watched him, there was something about his movements, and that laugh. Zaki was now standing and was walking closer to the isle from the row that she was sitting in. She was now standing in the row opening so she was now very close to the isle where Edge and Kojji were fighting.  
  
Oh my God, that's the move...that's the move that I saw him do the first time. He looks so...so...so...dangerous and yet I feel...I can't explain it but he is seriously turning me on.  
  
Thought Zaki as she stared at Edge as he ripped and penetrates into Kojji's flesh with his blade; while Zen watched in shock. But then Zen snapped out of it and began to charge at Edge while his back was facing him and while he was still fighting Kojji. But before Zen knew it he saw two knives fly toward him and before he could do anything they both found a place in his skin. One was in his arm and the other was in one of his legs. Zen felt pain unimaginable as he fell to the ground. Kojji has now fell to the ground as well, after Edge's deadly attack he couldn't move anymore. Edge was now walking toward Zen and lifted his face from the ground by his long brown hair.  
  
"Get up!" yelled Edge  
  
"What?" was all Zen could say  
  
"I said get up! It's your turn now bitch!"  
  
and with that Edge kicked him and Zen skid until he hit a wall. Edge then walked up to him and pulled his knives from his wounds, which hurt Zen uncontrollably and he screamed out of pain.  
  
"Oh my God" said Ran as she was now too shocked to take anymore pictures.  
  
"Ran I think we better get out of here now" spoke Roberto  
  
"But why, it's over now"  
  
"No I think your wrong, if I know Gedo high things are going to get worse before they get better...trust me" spoke Roberto in a extremely serious voice.  
  
Zen was now sitting on the ground while Edge was standing in front of him. Zen was holding his bleeding arm from his fresh stab wound, and he began to laugh.  
  
"What the hell is so funny" spoke Edge as he watched him intensely  
  
"That was pretty good for a first round Edge" stated Zen with a smirk on his face. "You have managed to seriously wound me and you have knocked Kojji unconscious"  
  
Edge said nothing just watched him as he wore a serious scowl on his face.  
  
"But what are you going to do about this" stated Zen as he snapped his fingers And then all of a sudden several more guys stood up from the isles, and the theater then grew dark as the previews of the coming attractions started. Ten more Gedo high students had stood up and all they needed was the word from Zen to come after Edge.  
  
"Shit" was all Edge could say  
  
"What the hell" was all Ran could say  
  
"I told you things were going to get worse" stated Roberto  
  
"Oh my God....Edge!!" yelled Zaki  
  
"Zaki stay out of this, this is not your fight!" yelled Edge back "Get out of here Zaki!" he continued  
  
but Zaki didn't say anything nor did she move.  
  
No this can't be happening, he's going to seriously get hurt, he has got to let me help him thought Zaki as she continued to watch. Wait a minute why do I even care if he gets hurt or not? It's not my problem it's his choice, if he wants my help or not, and he refused it, so I'm out of here... but Zaki couldn't move she couldn't tear herself away from him, no matter how much she tried to tell herself she didn't care, she didn't believe it because she did care. Who am I kidding I will not leave his side no matter how stubborn and stupid he is... continued Zaki in her thoughts.  
  
Just then five of the ten guys began to attack Edge. And because it was now really dark Edge couldn't really see where the attacks were coming from. He was right in the middle of constant physical pain. All Edge felt was punch after punch kick after kick in all places of his body, from his face to his stomach to his back, every part of Edge's body was being beaten. And his horrific screams of pain were heard through out the theater. While hearing this the few people that decided to stay and watch what happened were now watching in complete horror , everyone that watched were completely silent by the violent images that they are witnessing before them.  
  
"Oh no it's horrible" spoke Ran as she buried her face into Robert's chest, not wanting to watch anymore. Roberto held her in a strong embrace and he watched silently, and not knowing what to do.  
  
"Edge!!!" screamed Zaki hysterically as Edge's screams of pain echoed over and over in her head.  
  
Edge tried to block as much as he could but he couldn't even see where the attacks were coming from there were way too many of them and it was too dark to see. Hit after hit attack after attack Edge stood his ground and tried to fight back as much as he could. It was becoming too much for him as he continued to scream out in pain.  
  
"Edge!!" screams Zaki again as tears began to fall down her face she was latterly scared she didn't know what was going to happen to him. "Leave him alone!!!" she continued as tears fell down her face.  
  
"Zaki... I thought... I... told you to get out of here" finally spoke Edge  
  
Zaki could not see him and she could vaguely hear him because of the extensive beating he was taking.  
  
This is remarkable after all this he is still thinking about...me? Thought Zaki as she continued to feel tear after tear fall down her flushed face. Zaki was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard another voice.  
  
"Yeah you better get out of here girl before you get hurt too, you need to stay in a woman's place if you know what's good for you"  
  
Zaki turned and saw Zen still leaning up agents the wall holding his badly bleeding stab wounds.  
  
"What?! You mean to tell me your still conscious?" spoke Zaki with more annoyance in her voice than shock  
  
After hearing her words Zen got pissed but there was nothing he could do because he couldn't move.  
  
"Bitch" says Zen under his breath  
  
Suddenly Edge breaks free from his attackers, he then starts attacking two guys at the same time. He jumps up and kicks one guy in the face while he threw a knife at the other. Then one of them grabs him from behind and put him in a chock hold but Edge elbows them in the stomach while another starts to viciously come at him with many combinations of punches and kicks while Edge ducks and dodges as much as he can. But then that was short as someone takes him by the head and slams him in a wall face first. And then three of them gang up on him while he is up agents the wall and starts to beat him severally  
  
Damn I don't know if I can take much more of this thinks Edge to himself as he takes the beating of a life time, but out of no where a chain flies threw the air and hits one of the three guys that were punching him and the chain also pulls him away, and all the Edge hears are the sounds of punches and screams of pain, while the other guys are watching in shock. Edge then looks up and sees Zaki fighting.  
  
"What?" is all Edge can say at seeing this and just then some one swings a punch at him but he ducks with ease and proceeds to fighting the guy. After that it turns into a out right battle royal both Edge and Zaki are fighting as many guys as they can with all their heart in hopes of surviving this. As they both fight vigorously side by side each other, they catch small glimpse of the other's incredible fighting skill.  
  
What the hell does she think she's doing? Thinks Edge to himself as he is still continuing to fight for his survival. Edge then notices that he can make a break for it but he has to act now. Edge then quickly grabs Zaki who was just behind him and fighting her own battle.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing?" states Zaki as she found herself being pulled out of the theater and out of the fight by Edge, they were now running and making there way back to the main lobby.  
  
"What the hell do you think? We are getting out of here!" answered Edge as he still hadn't let her arm go.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't run from a fight! That's not my style"  
  
"Look girl! I don't care what your style is, we are getting the hell out of here, and now! There are too many of them and the cops will be here any minute! So shut up and let's go!"  
  
Zaki said nothing to him at this point and they were both now running at top speed with Edge in the lead and Zaki not far behind him. They made it out of the theater just as the police arrive at the parking lot.  
  
The theater parking lot was full of cops as well as news vans. Ran and Roberto walked out of the theater and could not believe what they saw out in the parking lot. They were shocked to see the many police cars parked as well as more coming in with the sirens going off, they both watched in disbelief as the many police officers rushed inside. They also noticed that news reporters and their camera crew were setting up everywhere.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have wasted my money on that movie" spoke Roberto to himself  
  
Ran heard him but just decided to ignore him she was much more interested in the Reporters than anything else.  
  
"Unbelievable" was all she could say and she stared at the scene  
  
"Nah it's not, I kind of heard the movie was stupid anyway, that's really the main reason why I felt like it was a waste of money...oh wait your not talking about the movie are you"  
  
Ran quickly gave Roberto a look of concern as she scratched her head out of confusion, but then she snapped out of it and began to run to the nearest news Anchorwoman.  
  
"Hey wait Ran where are you going!" called out Roberto but it was too late there was no stopping her.  
  
Ran tapped the anchorwoman on the shoulder from behind.  
  
"Yes young lady can I help you?" answered the news anchorwoman.  
  
"Um yes ma am you see I'm a witness to what happened today and..." began Ran but was quickly cut off by the anchor woman  
  
"...You are? Oh that is great! May I ask you a few questions then?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure that's why I came over" answered Ran with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Great! Okay then roll them" spoke the anchor woman to her camera man, Ran watched in complete bliss she couldn't believe it she was about to be on live TV, this was too perfect, then the news reporter began to speak and it snapped Ran out of her daydream.  
  
" Hello this is Chizuru Media at a local movie theater located up town where a huge brawl was believe to have taken place between many students from the local all male Gedo high reform school, and I am with someone right now that was a witness...."  
  
Just then Ran snatched the microphone from the woman and begins to talk into it as she walked closer to the camera.  
  
"...Hi I'm Ran Hibiki a reporter from Taiyo High school. And yes I witness the whole episode today, the fight involved numerous Gedo high students. And while the reason for this fight is unknown; it was believed to be gang related...well either that or they just interrupted someone's dated and it really pissed them off...well anyway it started out with just two Gedo students starting a fight with another. Then when the two young men saw that they were no match for the one deadly youth, they called in about 10 ...no 15...no 20 reinforcements. and that was when everything turned into pure chaos and pandemonium..." Spoke Ran with much enthusiasm and because this was live there was no stopping her now, and both the anchorwoman and the cameraman were utterly speechless.  
  
Elsewhere at Hinata's house Hinata, Batsu, Natsu, and Shoma were watching This Live news cast, and could not believe what they were seeing or hearing.  
  
"Wait a minute... I know that is not Ran that I see on TV" spoke Hinata out of disbelief.  
  
"Uh yeah it actually is" answered Batsu  
  
"Wait guys look behind her in the background" spoke Natsu and she pointed at the TV.  
  
And what they saw was Roberto in the background making numerous faces at the camera such as sticking out his tongue and other gestures without Ran who is still talking even knowing it.  
  
"What a dumb ass..." spoke Shoma "...Those too deserve each other" he continued.  
  
"Yeah seriously " agreed and laughed Batsu  
  
Elsewhere on a train headed toward downtown, Edge and Zaki were inside thinking about what had just happened. They both looked a little scuffed but it was nothing that the two fighters couldn't handle. They were both completely silent on the half-empty subway train that was headed to Edge's neighborhood. The too of them had not spoken scenes they ran out of the fight. Zaki was sitting and Edge was standing across from her and leaning agents the wall of the train and staring blankly out of the window. He was deep in his thoughts. The train stopped and picked up more and more people and became crowed he and Zaki still didn't say one word to each other. Zaki stared blankly down toward her feet as she sat, not uttering a single word to Edge even though she wanted to, but what would she say? What could she say? She deliberately went agents his wishes and jumped into the fight.  
  
I know he has got to be pissed off at me for jumping into his fight...Damn it this silence is killing me why won't he just say that he's pissed! Thought Zaki as she continued to stare at her feet, she then look up at Edge who was not looking toward her at the time. And what she saw was someone who was extremely brave and had a lot a heart when it came to fighting and she truly admired , and respect that about him. Edge wore a extreme scowl on his face as he was in deep thought, and Zaki noticed the look and returned to staring at her feet.  
  
Edge then turned his attention to her and saw that she was looking down.  
  
Damn I completely blew it, how the hell could I have gotten jumped today and then drug her into it! Damn I just know that she's not going to want to talk to me anymore...Fuck!! Thought Edge as he slammed his fits up agents the wall of the train, his fist slamming into the metal of the train and startled the other passengers as well as Zaki, and she then looked up at him and he then turned and look at her, they were now making eye contact for the first time scenes they left the theater. But they both didn't know what to say to each other.  
  
Just then a voice came on the intercom system of the train  
  
"Last call for Seijun high people to get off and transfer to another train, I repeat this is the last call for all who are headed for the Seijun high school area this is the stop for you to get off and transfer to another train" spoke the voice.  
  
And as both Edge and Zaki heard this they still continued to stare at each other from their places across the train from each other. Both of there faces expressed a longing of some kind like they both had something to say to each other but they couldn't say it or they didn't know what it was. It was like this between the two teens until Zaki then stood up and walked over to where Edge was standing who was in fact next to the exit. Edge then finally spoke.  
  
"I guess you'll be leaving then...well that's fine bye!" spoke Edge in a very irritated and angry voice.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking abo...you know what... fine! Yeah I'll go! And you can go to hell!" spoke Zaki as the Train was now at a complete stop, Zaki began to walk past Edge to the open automatic doors, but just as she was about the reach the outside of the train Edge grabbed Zaki back in by the arm, and pulled her back to him.  
  
"No" simply spoke Edge but he said it in a tone that Zaki only remember him using with her once and that was the night when he came to her dorm room. In that one word Edge poured out his heart to her for a plea for her to stay with him. There was desperation in his eyes and where this all came from Zaki had no idea.  
  
"Please don't go...just yet" continued Edge he was now holding Zaki's face with both of his hands and making intense eye contact with her. Neither one could tear their eyes from the other, it was like they were both in a trance by the other. After Edge's words they stared at each other in silence for a few moments, when Zaki finally spoke.  
  
"O..kay" spoke Zaki softly  
  
and with that Edge gave her a small smile and then moved closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips while having her face still being held softly in the palms of his hands. They then slowly broke from the kiss as the train started to run again, as they stood there in the middle of the train in a loving embrace they continued to stare at each other with much passion in there eyes.  
  
"So, this means your going to spend the rest of the day with me right?" spoke Edge softly as he continued to hold her around the waist, while pulling her closer to him as he leaned agents the train wall.  
  
"Yeah I think I can do that" spoke Zaki with a smirk on her face, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Cool, but look you better sit down because I don't want you fallin" spoke Edge  
  
When he said that Zaki looked up at him strangely and then looked around and saw that the train had gotten too crowed to for her to sit down, when she looked over at her last seat that she just got up from, she saw a middle age business man sitting in it.  
  
"Looks like there are no seats left, oh well I'll just stand here with you" spoke Zaki as she stood next to Edge and began to look out of a near by window.  
  
" ain't this some shit, that dude saw you sitting there, what kind of a man takes a woman's seat" spoke Edge in a very angry tone. When he said that Zaki looked up from the window and looked at Edge in disbelief.  
  
"Hey Edge it's cool, it's not a big deal" spoke Zaki  
  
Edge only ignored her and walked up to the businessman that was sitting in Zaki's seat, while Zaki only watched him without saying another word. Edge was now towering over the sitting business man, and when the man saw shadows beginning to cover him he looked up and saw Edge standing over him.  
  
"Yes young man may I help you?" spoke the businessman in a soft and kind voice.  
  
"uh yeah you can; you can help me by getting out of my woman's seat!" spoke Edge in a load voice with a hint of cruel sarcasm.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Look, I'm not going to tell you again get out of the seat and let the lady here sit down! And if you don't want to get up I'll make you!" yelled Edge as he took a knife out of his pocket and began to throw it up and down and catch it in a very threatening fashion in front of the man.  
  
This left the man speechless as he began to nervously stutter.  
  
"Uh..uh.uh..."  
  
"Get up NOW!!" yelled Edge as he was now point his knife in the man's face, and by doing that caused the man to scrambled out of the seat in complete horror. Edge then looked over at Zaki who was also speechless, as were many of the other passengers. Edge then gave her a smirk and motioned her to come have a seat, and Zaki did just that. When she sat down she looked up at Edge and smiled at him, and he simply smiled back and walked back to his spot by the door of the train.  
  
Elsewhere at Yurika's recital Yurika finds her self in the middle of a standing ovation because of her wonderful performance of playing her violin. And as she stood on the stage looking out at all the people who where standing and applauding for her with much praise at admiration, she couldn't help but still feel sad because; out of all the people that were praising her not one of them was a familiar face to her. As Yurika stood upon the stage and continues to take her graceful bows, she couldn't help but look out into the audience and try and see if Zaki was there, but she wasn't and Yurika knew it.  
  
She lied to me...she...she backed out of a promise... thought Yurika as small silent tears flew from her eye down her fair skin. Even though she done so well at her recital it all meant nothing to her, because no one that cared about her was there. Yurika's heart was broken but even though she felt like falling apart, she ignored it and put on a fake persona and continued to bow gracefully toward the audience and there applause to show them that nothing was wrong.  
  
Later after the recital Yurika walked threw the empty concert hall and walked threw the many empty rows that were once full of amazed and applauding people. Tonight was supposed to be her night, this was supposed to end in a joyful manner, not in a depressing one.  
  
How could she do this to me...I..I thought we were friends...I should of known better; who would ever really be friends with me, especially after the things my brother did.  
  
Thought Yurika as she finally collapsed into one of the many empty concert hall seat, no sooner than she did, tear after tear began to chase each other down her lovely face.  
  
"Someone who is as beautiful and talented as you shouldn't be so sad" spoke a comforting male.  
  
Yurika looked up as saw Kyosuke standing in the isle not too far from her, he was wearing a suit and a tie and he had a dozen red roses in his hands. After seeing this Yurika quickly brushed away her tears and stood up to meet him at the isle.  
  
"I tho...thought everyone left" spoke Yurika in a shy quite voice as she gave a bow, and Kyosuke bowed back.  
  
"I thought so too, but when I asked where you were someone told me that they didn't see you leave, so that's why I came back" spoke Kyosuke with a friendly smile on his face.  
  
Yurika only slightly tilted her head out of confusion because she had no idea why he was looking for her to began with. Kyosuke instantly noticed the look that she was giving him and spoke.  
  
"Here these are for you" spoke Kyosuke as he handed her the dozen red roses. Yurika took them and blushed uncontrollably.  
  
"What for" spoke Yurika once again her voice was but a whisper.  
  
When she said that Kyosuke smiled once again.  
  
"This is my way of saying thank you" stated Kyosuke as he softly touched her delicate cheek with the palm of his hand. And because of this Yurika blushed more and more as she sniffed the beautiful aroma of the roses that she was now holding.  
  
"Thank you? But for what? Why are you thanking me?"  
  
"Well you see, ever since my brother died I have been extremely depressed, I couldn't eat, or sleep. I didn't even go to school, I didn't go anywhere, I just couldn't. And then I heard you playing your violin one day when I was walking in the park, and for some reason the music kind of sooth my pain. At first I didn't know where the music was coming from, but as I followed the sound of it, that's when I eventually saw you. You were practicing alone sitting by a fountain. And instantly I recognized you as Kurow's sister, for a split second I felt pain and anger all in one, but then I saw you for who you were, and not who your brother was. I saw the beautiful girl that you really were and I was hooked after that, I had to get to know you, to know the beautiful angel who's music soothed my pain"  
  
Yurika was speechless, she couldn't say a word, as she gazed into Kyosuke's eyes she felt emotions that she never knew existed. Kyosuke then stepped closer to her they where now only a few inches away from each other at that point. He then took Yurika by the hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"Thank you Yurika...for everything"  
  
*Back at Seijun Akira was walking threw the courtyard, it felted like she was the only one there on the schools grounds. As she walked threw the schools grounds every now and then Akira would take a look at her watch. Her watch read 8:30pm.  
  
Damn it where is everybody, Zaki has been gone all day without telling anyone anything, and Yurika's recital started at 6:00, I thought the at least she would be back by now...damn it I really hate the fact that everyone has a life but me! Argh!!!  
  
Thought Akira to herself. Akira then stood in the middle of the courtyard and looked up at the night sky, she saw that it was going to be a beautiful clear night sky.  
  
It's going to be such a beautiful night, it's too bad I have no one to share it with...  
  
"I'm such a loser" spoke Akira out load with a smirk on her face "Oh well ...life goes on I guess...with ..or with out me. I better get used to being alone." and with that said Akira walked on and tried to enjoy the lovely and soothing night air.  
  
Meanwhile at the Yamada Household Edge and Zaki where trying to get to know Each other while she tried to patch up his bruises that he received from the battle they were in earlier. They both sat on the couch in the living room while the television was on and played some random show that neither one of them were watching. No one was home, Edge and Zaki were the only ones there. As Zaki tried to take care of Edge's scrapes and bruise, Edge constantly fidgets and moves.  
  
"Will you hold still" spoke Zaki sternly as she tried to apply the right amount of iodine on a bruise that was on his arm.  
  
"No why, that stuff stings!" yelled Edge  
  
"Stop being a baby! Come on it has to be done, do you want it to get infected you idiot!" yelled Zaki and she yanked his arm toward her and applied the medicine to it.  
  
"Ahh! Damn it woman! That hurts!" yelped Edge  
  
Zaki couldn't help but smile at his reaction, he looked so cute to her, like at little kid.  
  
"Oh grow up" stated Zaki as she now proceeded to put a small band aide on his arm, afterward she gently kissed it. And when she did that Edge gave her an astonished look.  
  
"Hey now, was that really that bad?" spoke Zaki in a soothing voice. Edge was now amazed at how caring she was being, this was a side of her that he didn't know existed.  
  
"Hey um ..." spoke Edge softly while Zaki nursed the rest of his wounds.  
  
"...what?" answered Zaki as she now gave him eye contact  
  
Edge hesitated for a moment and thought about how to properly verbalize what it was that he wanted to say, but then he mentally decided against it.  
  
"Oh nothing forget about it" spoke Edge thoughtfully as he began to gently stroke Zaki's cheek. Zaki just shrugged it off and continued to take care of his injuries. She was now working on some bruises that were on the side of his face, there were nothing big but it needed attention so that they wouldn't be worse possibly in the morning.  
  
"Now look Edge I need you to be still, I don't want this getting in your eyes, alright have I made myself clear?!"  
  
"Hey no way! You are not putting anymore of that shit on me!" yelled Edge as he tried to get off the couch , but before he could Zaki sternly pulled him back and pinned him down, and began applying it to his face.  
  
"Damn it Zaki! That hurts!"  
  
"Shut up stupid this is for you own good!"  
  
and with minutes Zaki was done, and she stood up and put the first aid kit back into there bathroom where she found it, while Edge sat on the couch pouting with his arms crossed. Zaki saw his actions from the corner of her eyes and she smiled to herself.  
  
He is just too cute...thought Zaki she placed the first aide kit into the medicine cabinet and then came back out to the living room and sat back down next to Edge who was channel surfin' with the remote control in one of his hands as he sat there slouched down on the couch and still pouting.  
  
"Aw poor Eiji-chan are we having a tantrum?" spoke Zaki in a sarcastic voice with a hint of laughter in it.  
  
"You are asking for it Zaki!" stated Edge in a aggravated tone  
  
"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it" stated Zaki with a sly smirk on her face.  
  
When she said that Edge and her stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, and then out of no where he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, and passionately began kissing her on the lips. Zaki didn't hesitate at all, in fact she welcomed it whole heartily, as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck in a loving and passionate embrace. Edge then began to explore her body with his hands as they continued to kiss. He began to caress and fondle her breast over the skimpy fabric of the red tub-top. Zaki moaned at his touch, Edge then broke from the kiss and began to kiss and nibble on her neck and ear gently. He then worked his way under her shirt and anxiously groped and fondled her full perky breast. Zaki moaned at his every touch and movement and her hands were all over him as well she then worked her way to his pants and tugged at the buckle and unfastened them. Edge then whispered in her ear softly and between arousing pants and gasps.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this to you all day..."  
  
Edge then continued to kiss and lick her on her neck as he touched her all over her body. "What do ya say we go upstairs to my room" spoke Edge seductively between moans and gasps of pleasure and arousal.  
  
When he said that Zaki insanely pulled away from him and stood up causing Edge to fall face first on the couch where she used to be sitting next to him. He then looked up and saw that she was standing with her arms crossed and her back was facing him. He instantly sensed something wrong.  
  
"um...is there a problem?" spoke Edge while he was still face first into the sofa.  
  
Zaki didn't say anything, Edge then picked himself up so that he was now back to sitting.  
  
"I...I...think I better go" spoke Zaki as she began to walk to the front door. Edge was baffled and promptly jumped out of his seat to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Why?! You just got here!" spoke Edge as he caught up to her and was now standing behind her as she stood in front of the front door with her hand on the doorknob. She still didn't say anything.  
  
"Damn it Zaki! Did you hear me, I said why are you leaving you just got here!" yelled Edge in an angry voice.  
  
Zaki then proceeded to turn the doorknob slowly without saying a word.  
  
"Zaki!"  
  
"I told you... I better go" finally answered Zaki, she then tried to open the door but Edge stopped her by pushing the door closed with one hand as he stood behind her.  
  
"Zaki...if your seeing someone else; NOW's the time to tell me!" spoke Edge calmly yet sternly.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" spoke Zaki with announce in her voice.  
  
"Why do you want to go so bad, everything was cool until I brought up going upstairs, so what's the problem is there another man or not, if there is so help me I'll..."  
  
"...You'll what? Whether I have another man or not in my life is no concern of yours...especially sense you're not my man!" yelled Zaki  
  
When she said that Edge became extremely angry, one of his eyes began to twitch. Edge said nothing, what could he say she was right, they weren't together. And they stood there silently for a few minutes when Edge took his hand off the door.  
  
"Fine...if that's the way you want it, it's cool with me." Spoke Edge in a not so convincing manner as every word that he utter came out with a mixture of pain and anger. He then stood there behind her to watch what she would do. Through out the entire conversation Zaki hadn't once faced him, and after a few moments of silence she began to open the door.  
  
"Aoi what's wrong?" spoke Edge softly  
  
Zaki froze in her tracks as she heard him call her name. She then turned slowly to face him.  
  
"Edge..." started Zaki  
  
"...What?" spoke Edge as he walked closer to her and looked into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Okay fine look, I'm not the type of person to beat around the bush so I'm just going to come out and say this..." started Zaki as she crossed her arms and became serious.  
  
Edge said nothing only listened.  
  
"...Look Edge are you with me for just the sex or what"  
  
"huh?" was all Edge could say  
  
"You heard me... well look let me speak so you can understand me, are you just spending time with me just to get pussy or what?"  
  
"What!?...no!" spoke Edge sound a bit insulted  
  
"Whatever" spoke Zaki as she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Look if I was just using you for sex I would have your number on speed dial and I wouldn't have wasted my time asking you to go to the movies with me"  
  
"Yeah right then why is it when we are together you always seem to want to have sex?"  
  
"What are you talking about, we have only had sex twice and like I said I wanted to spend time with you today, that's why I asked if I could see you this weekend and that's why I wanted to see a movie with you...I wanted to get to know you"  
  
"So...what your saying is the sex is not really important to you then"  
  
"Zaki don't get me wrong , I love the sex...but that's just what it is ...sex; I can get that from anyone, but I'm more interested in you , I like you for you"  
  
"okay...well if sex is not that important to you then I guess there is no need to do it anymore, we can just be friends...how would you feel about that"  
  
"Are you crazy woman!?" yelled Edge  
  
"What's the problem?" stated Zaki calmly "You said the sex wasn't a big deal so you should be happy with just being friends then"  
  
After Zaki said that there was a brief moment of silence.  
  
"Look I don't want to be your friend...I wanna be your man" spoke Edge in a very serious tone.  
  
"Why" asked Zaki in a very serious and assertive tone  
  
"Why?...well um..." started Edge as he began to scratch the back of head out of embarrassment, and he could feel his face becoming hot. Zaki watched him nervously thinking about her question and as he blushed lightly, she wondered to herself what his problem was.  
  
"Well spit it out I don't have all day!" yelled Zaki  
  
Edge then looked at her.  
  
"Come on Zaki you know why" spoke Edge a bit calmer and relaxed now.  
  
"Um... no I don't"  
  
"Well damn, it's because I like you okay"  
  
"And how is that Edge? You don't even know me"  
  
"Well shit that's what I'm trying to do, but you want to run out on me when I want to spend a little time with you! What's up with you?!"  
  
"Oh no, don't even try to turn this conversation on me, we are talking about you right now! And right now I want to hear your reasons for wanting to be with me!"  
  
"Well hey if you want to play the question game, I can play it too, like for instance why did you come looking for me in the first place a few weeks back when Gan and me were at the bridge? And why did you come on to me then huh?"  
  
"I was not coming on to you"  
  
"Like hell you weren't!"  
  
"Edge!" yelled Zaki loudly she was now the one blushing uncontrollably and was embarrassed  
  
"What!" answered Edge with a smirk on his face, because he liked it when he got to her. And he could tell that he was pissing her off and embarrassing her in one, it was a beautiful thing to him.  
  
"Shut up you asshole!" yelled Zaki her face was so red now and she couldn't look him in the eye anymore.  
  
Edge said nothing only smirked at her.  
  
She is so cute...thought Edge to himself as he saw her overwhelmed embarrassment all over her.  
  
"Look..."started Edge "Let's just go back to the couch and talk about this okay, you have a lot of questions and so do I." he continued as he gently took her hand and they walked back to the living room.  
  
Edge and Zaki sat on the sofa in the living room in silence Zaki had her arms crossed and was not looking in his direction, she also sat with her legs crossed, she didn't look happy at all. Edge just sat next to her and stared, not know what to say. As he stared at her he thought about the little time they had in the theater earlier today.  
  
We were just getting into a good conversation before dumb and dumber showed up...I hate those guys! This battle is far from over! Thought Edge as he begins to get angry just by thinking about Kojii and Zen. Zaki noticed his change in state and expression.  
  
"What's your problem" spoke Zaki calmly but with a hint of rudeness in her voice.  
  
"My problem is I got a girl here who I really like; who wants to walk out on me just when things are about to get good!" when Edge said that Zaki became even more upset than before.  
  
"You see! that is exactly what I'm talking about! Can't you stop thinking about sex for one second!" yelled Zaki  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about!"  
  
"Edge the only reason, you care if I leave or not is because you wanna fuck me! Tell me the truth, that's the only reason you wanted to see me again isn't it !?"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
" Then prove it"  
  
"Say what!?"  
  
"Yeah...tell me what you like about me"  
  
Edge said nothing just looked at her; he was becoming warmer and nervous.  
  
"What's the matter? You can't do it huh" spoke Zaki in a very strong and assertive voice.  
  
"Shut up! I don't have to prove anything to you!" yelled Edge  
  
Zaki said nothing only looked at him. They were silent for a few moments when Zaki turned away from him again and began to speak.  
  
"You know...sometimes I... I wonder if I'm just wasting my time. I sometimes feel that there is no one there... who can see the things that I see, or feel what I feel. I feel like there is something inside me that is so dark, and sinister that I have had to suppress it for years. And even though it's not noticeable that much anymore; subconsciously we all notice it. And because of that little piece of evil or darkness that is inside me I ..."  
  
"...I can't be loved." stated Edge as he finished her sentence  
  
When this happen Zaki then turned and looked at him while one silent tear rolled down her face. Edge was completely taken a back by this, he didn't know what to say, and there aren't too many things that can do that to him. But everything she said he felt like he could relate too. Zaki just stared at him she didn't know what to say or think either, this was too strange, and she never told anyone deep feelings like this before, so why tell him? And how did he know what she was going to say? Did he really in fact know and feel what she's going through? It was silent and uncomfortable between the two teens for a while when the tension was broke by the phone ringing.  
  
"Who the hell is this callin?" spoke Edge as he stood up and walk to the kitchen where the closes phone was, while leaving Zaki to ponder on what just happened.  
  
"Yeah" spoke Edge in his typical annoyed voice  
  
"Don't you dare use that tone with me young man!" yelled Edge's mother on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Aw, Ma what do you want!?"  
  
"Well there is no need to be rude Eiji-chan, I'm just calling to check on you to make sure that everything is okay, I haven't seen my baby boy all day you know, and..."  
  
"...Okay, see you need to stop right there!" spoke Edge as he tried as hard as he could to suppress his annoyance but he was failing at it.  
  
"Huh? What's the matter Eiji-chan?"  
  
"...Ma! Will you stop with the Eiji-chan!" yelled Edge and when he said that Zaki turned from her position on the coach and turned to see what he was yelling about.  
  
Edge's mother begins to laugh softly on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Okay okay, I'll try not to call you that...but I was checking to see if everything was alright..."  
  
"...Yeah, yeah everything is fine mom, damn stop naggin'"  
  
"I'm not nagging I just care, look if you want something to eat I made some dinner it's in the oven, and you know the drill your father went out drinking he might not be back for two days, and your sister is at work, and then she's going to I think a slumber party after that, and is your brother there?"  
  
"No ma Yuji's not here, he goes clubbin' every Saturday night, you know this woman!"  
  
"Yeah, we won't see him for a few days either... oh well, look Eiji I work a double shift tonight so, I'll see you in the morning, be safe in whatever it is you do okay, and for goodness sake son, eat something your just so thin"  
  
"Ma!!" yelled Edge out of anger at his mother's statement "Okay I'm hanging up now!" Edge continued  
  
"Eiji wait!"  
  
"Nope too late! This is me hanging up!"  
  
As this went on Zaki was amazed by see how Edge interact with his mother on the phone.  
  
"Eiji!!"  
  
"What! God damn it!!!"  
  
"Okay you have one more time to talk to me like that! And if you do! So help me God I'm going to kill you in your sleep! Have I made myself clear!!" yelled Edge's mother  
  
She was so load in fact that even Zaki could hear.  
  
"Yeah ma"  
  
"I was just going to say, don't get into any fights son, I worry about you, you know you're a smart kid and you need to act like it...anyway I'm not going to lector you, just be safe okay"  
  
"Alright ma," spoke Edge as he rolled his eyes and wasn't really listening to what she was saying.  
  
"Okay then bye Eiji"  
  
Edge didn't even say anything back he just hung up on her.  
  
Edge then walked back over to Zaki who had a sly smirk on her face after hearing half of the conversation.  
  
"What?" was all Edge could say after seeing Zaki's expression  
  
"You're a mama's boy Eiji-chan" stated Zaki as she then begin to laugh uncontrollably  
  
Edge begin to turn red in the face and shake with anger.  
  
"I am not!" yelled Edge  
  
Zaki said nothing only continued to laugh.  
  
"Zaki Shut up!" yelled Edge and when he said that surprisingly she did just that, but gave him a deadly glare. She then stood up and got in his face.  
  
"Now you listen here because I'm not going to tell you again. Don't talk to me like that! I let no one talk to me like that, and I most sternly am not going to let some little hood who thinks he's tough; just because he goes to a poor excuse for a reform school do so!" spoke Zaki calmly but sternly.  
  
"What!? Who the hell do you think your talking to?!" yelled Edge as he was now extremely angry and irritated  
  
" Oh what an original and articulate come back" stated Zaki sarcastically as she then walked passed him and was on her way out the front door. But before she opened the door she looked back at him, and saw that he was truly shaking with anger. When she saw that she only smirked, she then spoke.  
  
"Oh and one last thing Eiji-chan, I don't care if you were only using me for sex...because DUH! big surprise! I was doing the same thing to you anyway. What's that? are you surprised? Well why should you be? I mean come on look at you? Why would I want anyone as worthless and incompetent as you for a serious relationship anyway? You're pathetic" stated Zaki without raising her voice once but Edge still felt the pain of her words. Zaki then proceeded to walking out the door. Edge just stood there alone in the living room shaking uncontrollably, his temper was really getting to him, he wanted to hurt someone so bad physically because he was hurting emotionally, he felt betrayed and insulted. Zaki was the only woman that he knew that could make him feel so good and make him feel so bad. And he didn't like that power that she had over him. He had to do something and he had to do it fast.  
  
Outside the Yamada home Zaki was standing by the door she hadn't walked anywhere yet. She couldn't move , she found that she too was now shaking, her body wouldn't stop quivering. It wasn't a cold night in fact it was a beautiful night, so it wasn't the weather. Zaki felt her heart racing and it felt heavy at the same time. As she stood there outside the Yamada home, she couldn't help but think about what just happened.  
  
What am I doing? Why did I just say that to him? I really need to control my temper. I didn't mean any of it. I really like him and now I bet he won't even talk to me anymore. Damn it!  
  
Thought Zaki. She then turned and gave one last look at the door contemplating if she should go back in and apologies or not, but she quickly decided agents it. Just when she was about to walk away the door opened up.  
  
"Zaki!" yelled Edge as he stood at the doorway staring daggers into her. Zaki said nothing just stared back but she was no longer angry with him. Edge then step out of the house and got in her face.  
  
"I'm not worthless" was the only thing that he said  
  
"What?" sated Zaki because by now she has forgotten most of the things that she just said to him.  
  
"I said that I'm not worthless and I can prove it" continued Edge as he took her by the hand and they begin to walk away from his house and down the street of his neighborhood.  
  
Elsewhere at Seijun Akira was back in her dorm room while she was staring at her phone deciding whether or not she should call Edge or not, when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Akira without moving from her position from the edge of her bed.  
  
"It's me Yurika" came a small and soft voice from the other end of the door.  
  
"Come in, it's open" stated Akira  
  
And Yurika walked in to see that Akira was staring at the phone.  
  
"Akira what's the matter?" asked Yurika  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it...so how did your recital go? Was Zaki there?"  
  
"That's what I came here to talk to you about" stated Yurika with a uneasy expression oh her face.  
  
"Wait what's wrong? Don't tell me that Zaki wasn't there!"  
  
"Um...no she wasn't. I just don't understand it Zaki is not the one to go back on her word. What's gotten in to her" as soon as Yurika stated this she saw a change in Akira's face. Akira face was turning red and she grew a serious look. "Akira what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's gotten into her...dick that's what" stated Akira in a enraged voice. Yurika was shocked by her outburst  
  
"Akira...I...what are you..." started Yurika  
  
But Akira didn't say anything back instead she pick up her phone and started vigorously dialing it. The phone continued to ring and ring in her ear.  
  
"Come on come on, pick up the phone damn it!" yelled Akira  
  
Yurika just stared, she was astonished by Akira's uncharacteristic behavior.  
  
"Akira what's this all..." started Yurika  
  
"...Damn it no one is there!" intruded Akira as she slammed down the phone as hard as she could. When she did that Yurika jumped because of the noise.  
  
"Akira? Who's not there? What's going on?" asked Yurika in a calm voice and with much concern and confusion in her face.  
  
Akira didn't say anything she just continued to look really upset.  
  
"Akira come on you can tell me, we're friends remember" stated Yurika.  
  
"Yurika" started Akira  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You see, Yurika Zaki is, with someone right now"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well she with a guy"  
  
"Oh really? Zaki? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I am"  
  
"Well who is the guy do we know him?"  
  
"Oh yeah I know him very well which is why I'm so up set. You see... do you remember a few days ago when the three of us was at that burger place near my old neighborhood?"  
  
"Uh yeah ...but what does that have to do with anything Akira?"  
  
"I'm getting to that part...do you remember one of my old friends popped in and said hi while we were there"  
  
"Yes that guy with that tall hair...what's his name again it's on the tip of my tongue, it's Sharp right"  
  
"No it's Edge"  
  
"Oh well whatever, but what about him"  
  
"Well do you remember he and Zaki got in that big argument"  
  
"Yes how can I forget they made such a scene"  
  
"Well do you remember what Edge said about Zaki?"  
  
When Akira said that Yurika began to think back.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Oh yeah? Well that's not what you said two weeks ago when I was fucking you, bitch!" stated Edge as he looked over at Zaki's walking form. When he said that Zaki stopped walking. She stood still with her back toward him and she began to shake with anger. At that moment the entire restaurant was silent, the other customers had been watching the whole thing. Akira and Yurika were so shocked that neither one of them could speak. And Edge just stood there with a sly smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets as he watched Zaki's quivering back...  
  
* Flashback End *  
  
Yurika came back from her memory of what happen between Edge and Zaki looking a bit worried.  
  
"Oh yes I remember now, he humiliated her in front of everyone...poor Zaki"  
  
"Poor Zaki nothing...Yurika I asked Edge about it and he told me that it was true. The two of them really did have sex!"  
  
"What?! No, no, no Akira that can't be right..." started Yurika  
  
"And just why not?"  
  
"Because Zaki is gay right"  
  
"Well obviously she's not, that was just a hunch that you and I had, but looks like we were wrong, in fact Zaki is so heterosexual she had sex with him again"  
  
"Wait how would you know that? Are you going by what that spiky haired hoodlum told you ? because if you are..."  
  
"No Yurika I'm not going by that alone...you see I saw..." started Akira but she stopped because the memories began to hurt too much for her.  
  
"What? What's wrong Akira?"  
  
"Yurika I saw him..." continued Akira as her voice began to quiver and her eyes were now swelled up with tears.  
  
"Akira?" said Yurika softly as she sat next to Akira on the bed and wrapped her arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her friend.  
  
"Akira what's wrong? Come on it's okay" spoke Yurika in a soft and loving motherly tone.  
  
"Yurika I saw him coming out of Zaki's dorm window early one morning on my way to class"  
  
"What?! So you mean!"  
  
"Yes" stated Akira as more and more tears fell down her face.  
  
"But Akira I don't understand, why are you crying, what's wrong?"  
  
And when Yurika asked that last question Akira dried her eyes and calmed down and looked Yurika right in the eyes, and spoke.  
  
"I'm in love with him" spoke Akira in a extremely straight forward and serious tone. And Yurika was speechless.  
  
Elsewhere Edge and Zaki continued to walk to where ever it was that Edge was taking them.  
  
"Edge I don't understand where are you taking me" spoke Zaki she and Edge continued to walk down the streets of his neighborhood.  
  
"Don't worry about it , you'll see when we get there" spoke Edge as he continued to walk ahead of her and not look back at her once. He just continued to look strait ahead like he was on some kind of a mission to prove something to her.  
  
"Well what is this all about? Can you at least tell me that!" spoke Zaki sternly as she was becoming really annoyed. At first Edge was just going to ignore her, but then he decided to let her know.  
  
"Look Zaki what you said back there really pissed me off! You said that I was worthless and that was not cool, so I'm going to show you something and prove to you that I'm not!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I thought you didn't have to prove anything to me. Isn't that what you told me back at the house" spoke Zaki with a smirk on her face.  
  
Edge didn't say anything to that, he just continued to walk and Zaki wasn't that far behind him. A few minutes went by and Edge stopped walking.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Zaki  
  
"We're here" simple spoke Edge  
  
"Here? Well; where the hell is here?" asked Zaki as she looked at her surroundings. What they were at was an even deeper projects than before it was the heart of the neighborhood that Edge lived in. it was only a few minutes form Gedo high school, and this area of town was in shambles. There were condemned buildings everywhere with boards in the windows, and there seemed like the only business that was still there was a corner liquor store that was all night, and a few hoods from Gedo high was hanging out there. Zaki had no idea why Edge would take her to such a slum. But as she looked around she noticed that a lot of the buildings that were condemned used to be apartment buildings. Zaki continually looked around her while trying to figure out the relevance of bringing her here, when Edge finally spoke.  
  
"You see that building right there" spoke Edge as he pointed at a old condemned building across the street from where they were standing.  
  
"Yeah" was all Zaki said as she looked and wondered what he was getting at.  
  
"I used to live there when I was younger, I grew up in this part of town from when I was 4years old up until I was 12, me and my family lived in this peace or shit area for that long, and it really wasn't even fit to live in, that's why they finally condemned all these apartments, they weren't safe...the neighborhood or the buildings"  
  
"So..." begin Zaki but she was quickly cut of as Edge continued.  
  
"...come on I want to show you something"  
  
Edge and Zaki begin to walk across the street to the liquor store. Once they were by the store everyone that was standing in front of it spoke to him.  
  
"Hey what's going on Edge" spoke one  
  
"Yeah what up man!" spoke another  
  
"What brings you down here Edge?" asked the third.  
  
"Nothing just thought I show my girl here the store" spoke Edge with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. And when he said that Zaki looked at him strangely.  
  
What the hell is so great about this stupid store?  
  
Thought Zaki to herself, but no one else seemed the feel the same way.  
  
"Yeah, you do that Edge, hey what's the pretty girl's name?"  
  
"Oh yeah, um Zaki this is um....hey yo man what the hell is your name anyway?" asked Edge as he now realized that even though he saw these guys all the time weather it was in school or just hanging out he didn't know their names.  
  
"Oh well my name is..." started the guy but was quickly interrupted by Edge.  
  
"...Yeah, yeah whatever, come on Zaki"  
  
Edge and Zaki began to walk behind the store, when they reached the back, Edge pointed up at the wall.  
  
"Look" said Edge as he pointed at something on the back wall of the store. Zaki looked up at what Edge was pointing at, and she didn't know what to say. What she was looking at took her breath away. It was a beautiful spray painted mural of a red dragon that was spitting out blue flames, as it flew threw the air. The Mural looked extremely professional and realistic. As Zaki stared at the mural of the dragon Edge stared at her, to see her reaction. At this point Zaki didn't know what to say.  
  
"Edge who...who did this?" asked Zaki as she now faced him who was staring at her all along.  
  
"I did" spoke Edge  
  
"What? You? But..."  
  
"What?" snapped Edge  
  
"but how? Its so ..." started Zaki but the peace of art work was so breath taking she didn't know what to say to describe it.  
  
"Yeah I know, it's not my best work but this was the closest one to us that I could show you in such short notice"  
  
"What?! You mean there are more of these?"  
  
"Yeah" spoke Edge in a very nonchalant and matter a fact tone.  
  
"I painted this mural last year...so what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's beautiful, it's more than beautiful it's amazing, who taught you how to paint like that?"  
  
"I don't know, I just always knew how to draw and paint and stuff, since I hate school so much I spend most of my time doodling in class and that's how it basically started, I drew out the whole plans for this baby on my History notes"  
  
When Edge said that Zaki didn't know what to say, she had no idea that he had that type of talent. And as they stood there looking at each other Edge began to stroke her hair softly.  
  
"So you see I'm not worthless...there is more to me than you know Zaki"  
  
"Does everyone else know that you can do this?" asked Zaki still very much so surprised.  
  
"Oh yeah everyone knows I did this"  
  
"Well what do they think?"  
  
"Oh no one cares, there used to it, I've been a graffiti artist since I was 10 man" simply stated Edge as he now had his hands in his pockets and wasn't even facing  
  
Zaki or his work anymore in stead he was staring at the stars in the clear night sky, while Zaki still marveled at his art work.  
  
"Oh" was all Zaki said  
  
"Yep no one cares"  
  
"So Edge what do you call it?"  
  
When Zaki said that Edge turned around and faced her and looked confused.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean what do I call it?"  
  
"I mean what is the title?"  
  
"Oh I don't name my stuff"  
  
"Huh? But why?"  
  
"Because my art is a visual depiction of my emotions and I have so many feelings and emotions in me, that I can't describe or understand...so that is why my stuff is, and will continue to be untitled."  
  
"Oh I see" spoke an astounded Zaki.  
  
Edge sounded so deep and intellectual to her, could this be the real Eiji Yamada? A temperamental artist?  
  
"So anyway woman! I'm not worthless! You take that shit back!" yelled Edge  
  
"Right of coarse...I...I'm sorry" spoke Zaki as she felt really ashamed now of what she had said to him.  
  
Edge didn't say anything he just looked at her.  
  
"Edge look I..." started Zaki as they stared into each others eyes  
  
She then decided not to say anything else but instead wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him passionately on the lips. Edge was shocked by this but quickly caught on and returned the favor. As the too teens kissed in the moonlight Zaki couldn't help but feel so happy, she had not felt this much joy and peace of mind in a long time. Zaki then broke the kiss and leaned her head softly on his chest and Edge rested his chin a top her head. They stood that way in tranquil silence for a few moments.  
  
"Do you have any sketches or anything?" asked Zaki as she continued to enjoy the warm embrace that she and Edge was sharing.  
  
"Yeah , tons of them why?"  
  
"Well because I would really like to see them"  
  
"Okay well their back at the house"  
  
"Alright well ...can we go back now, I would really like to see them"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
and with that the two of them began to walk back to Edge's house. When they got there they both went up stairs to go into Edge's room but before they walked in Edge stopped at the closed door of his room.  
  
"What's wrong" asked Zaki as she noticed that he wasn't moving anymore.  
  
"Um...it's my room" spoke Edge without facing her  
  
"Well what about it?"  
  
"Um tell you what; why don't you wait right here...um give me a sec okay" said Edge and before Zaki could answer he quickly went into his room and closed and locked the door behind him. Leaving a very confused and baffled Zaki waiting in the hallway. While he was in the room Zaki heard many noises, it sounded like Edge was throwing and lifting things. She stood there waiting for him to finish what ever it was that he was doing for about 4 minutes, and she was getting restless when all of a sudden Edge opened up the door and let her in.  
  
"Okay you can come in now" spoke Edge looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Well thanks...what the hell was that all about anyway?" asked Zaki and she looked around the room and then sat on his bed. Edge had a medium size room with posters and pages from magazines all over the wall. But the posters were not of models or of sexy female super star singers. They were just pictures of knives and swords. There were many different kinds of knives, Edge had pictures of sharp daggers to ancient samurai swords, or even from different cultures. Edge even had a few knives and daggers of his own that were on the wall as a display. In his room was also a desk and a nightstand with a telephone on it and a dresser with a big stereo on top of it.  
  
As Edge picked up a sketchbook that was on his desk Zaki continued to look around the room.  
  
"You know Edge, most teenage guys have pictures of really sexy and half naked women on their wall, and not deadly weapons of destruction." Spoke Zaki with a nonchalant tone  
  
"Whatever man, too each his own" was all Edge said as he now finally faced Zaki  
  
"So anyway here are a few sketches that I have" spoke Edge as he sat next to Zaki on the bed and handed her a sketchbook. Zaki took it and looked threw it silently. Edge said nothing he just stared at her to see her reaction and to see if she would say anything but she didn't. As Zaki looked threw the pages of the sketchbook she saw numerous different types of drawing and designs, from silly little doodles to the making of masterpieces. Edge had a verity of drawings. One sketch that caught her eye was one that looked extremely realistic of a close up of a man's face, and what looked liked the man was pulling off his own skin on one side of his face while the other side of his face looked normal. The side with him pulling the skin off showed a very detailed drawing of the man's skull and the ripped skin, and also out of the sockets of the eyes was a flame and worms crawling threw it. Zaki studies this drawing for a little bit before she said anything.  
  
"What was on your mind when you drew this one?" asked Zaki as she finally took her eyes off the piece.  
  
"I was just really having a bad day" explained Edge "You see everyone was fucking with me that day, my teachers, my parents, everyone I even got into a lot of fights that day, I was just really pissed" continued Edge  
  
"But..." started Zaki  
  
"...But what?" asked Edge in a very interested tone  
  
"But... it just seemed like this guy in the sketch illustrates more sorrow and inner turmoil than anger"  
  
"Well..." started Edge but he didn't know what to say no one had ever said that about his work, and she was right. Edge was in fact feeling really depressed and hurt that day, but he normally just told people that anger inspired him to do this piece because he didn't want anyone to think he was a wuss.  
  
"...I mean I may be wrong, but to me the flames express a deep rutted hunger. Maybe a hunger or a desire for acceptance or love. And the worms express how things hurtful in this word can just eat at your soul, and by the man ripping his skin off, it could express that he hates his life and who..."  
  
"...He has become" spoke both Edge and Zaki at the same time  
  
When they said that last part at the same time Edge and Zaki looked at each other, they had done it again, they were thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Zaki I..." started Edge but he didn't know what to say, Zaki didn't say anything either she also didn't know what to say.  
  
Is this the part where he asks me to be his girlfriend? Thought Zaki  
  
I want to ask her to be with me so bad, but I just can't I hate it when she turns me down. Thought Edge as they both continued to stare into each other's eye.  
  
"Zaki I..."  
  
"...Yeah Edge what is it, you can tell me" stated Zaki with a soft smile on her face.  
  
Edge then inched over and began to kiss her on the lips. Zaki then wrapped her arms around him. Edge then began to push her slowly back on the bed. He then proceeded to kiss her lightly on the neck while using one of his hands to pull down her tube top and fondle and caress her breast. Edge then moved his mouth from her neck and begins to softly kiss and lick her erect pink nipple. Zaki moaned lightly at this. She wanted him so bad, she felt the wetness between her legs becoming more and more.  
  
"Oh Edge" cried out Zaki as she begin to pull at his hair and he continued to lick and suck on her breast. Edge then suddenly stopped and raised away from her.  
  
"Wha...what's wrong?" asked Zaki  
  
"Look Zaki I...I want you to..." started Edge nervously  
  
Zaki then grew a smile on her face as she watched him stumble on his words.  
  
This is it, this is it! He is going to ask me to be his girlfriend!! Thought an excited Zaki.  
  
"Zaki I was just wondering...if...um you would..."  
  
"...Yes Edge" coached Zaki  
  
Yes!! He's really going to ask me...it's about time!! Thought Zaki as she continued to give Edge her undivided attention  
  
"...Well it's like this Zaki...will you...spend the night with me?" finally asked Edge  
  
"WHAT!!!???" yelled a confused Zaki as she fell off the bed in classic anime style.  
  
"Hey uh Zaki are you okay?" asked a confused Edge as he looked down at the fallen Zaki.  
  
Zaki then quickly gain control of her emotions and got back on the bed as if nothing happened.  
  
"Damn it I thought for sure he was going to ask" spoke Zaki to herself under her breath  
  
"Huh what did you say?" asked Edge  
  
"Huh? Oh uh nothing" spoke a embarrassed Zaki as she scratched the back of her head uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh" was all Edge said to her  
  
"So...let me get this strait your asking me to spend the night with you?" asked Zaki  
  
"Yeah...what do ya say?"  
  
"But Edge...your parents... won't they object?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What!?" was all Zaki could say out of complete shock  
  
Just what kind of family is this anyway...first the phone conversation that Edge had with his mother earlier and now he's telling me that his parent won't even care if he shares his bed with a woman in their house!  
  
Thought Zaki to herself, Edge noticed the shocked look on her face so he decided to explain to her what he meant.  
  
"Look Zaki what I meant was, nobody will be here" spoke Edge  
  
"Huh what do you mean?"  
  
"Well every weekend it's the same way, trust me no one will be coming home tonight"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
When Zaki Asked that Edge began to softly laugh to himself  
  
"Well Zaki my mom has two jobs and she' s working all night tonight, my dad is a alcoholic, and he goes out drinking every weekend, and we won't see him for a few days. My older brother Yuji always goes to the clubs with his college friends and he won't be back either, and as for my sister Maki she spends most of her time at her friends house, because ...she hates this dysfunctional family...as she puts it"  
  
"Oh" was all Zaki could say  
  
"So I usually have the whole place to myself...and I would really like some company tonight...please" finished Edge  
  
"I don't know what to say"  
  
"Cool then that means you'll stay with me tonight"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"...Great"  
  
"...But I don't have anything to sleep in?"  
  
"I have something for you"  
  
"But I don't have any fresh clothes for tomorrow and I've been fighting and running in this and..."  
  
"I'll throw it in the wash now, and everything should be clean for you in the morning"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Zaki come on, it's too late for you to catch the train anyway, by the time you get to the station they would have stopped running them anyway, so come on..."  
  
"Well...okay, but just so you know I'm not the kind of girl that normally spends the night with a guy on the first date"  
  
"Right" spoke Edge with a smirk on his face and Zaki smirked back.  
  
"Well look if I'm going to be spending the night I need to take a shower" stated Zaki as she stood up. "Is that okay with you?" she continued  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure, the bath room is down the hall on the right"  
  
"Okay thanks" and with that Zaki headed for the hall but before she left the room Edge said one more thing.  
  
"Hey Zaki?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"When you take your shower leave the door unlocked because I'll come and get your clothes and put it in the washing machine okay"  
  
"Okay...thank you Eiji" smiled Zaki lightly as she then proceeded to walk out the room and to the bathroom.  
  
Edge just stood there alone in his room for a few minutes.  
  
"YES!!" spoke a excited Edge to himself .  
  
In the bathroom Zaki instantly began to strip from her clothes as she ran the shower.  
  
What a first date ...thought Zaki to herself as she began to take her hair down. Moment's later Zaki was in the shower. As the warm water traveled across her soft and vulnerable body, Zaki thought about everything that happen today. She smiled lightly to herself as she remembered how upset Edge was when she was only 5 minutes late.  
  
He's sweet... thought Zaki ...and I really like him, and to think all this started out as only a one time thing...  
  
The water felt so good to her it was so relaxing and soothing as it hit every inch of her aching body. Zaki's body had much need, want and hunger. As the warm water from the shower trickled between Zaki's legs she couldn't help but to moan slightly, and as she began to caress her body gently with soap she couldn't help but began to feel erotic sensations all over her. Zaki caressed and washed herself at the same time. As the water continued to run across her milky soft, smooth body her nipples were becoming erect, there was no use in hiding it... Zaki was horny and she wanted to be pleased. Zaki began to think back at the way Edge was fighting Kojii and Zen at the theater today, and when he preformed his bloody nightmare technique. It turned her on so much.  
  
That move that he did today...oh it was so sexy, he's and animal...God I want him... thought Zaki.  
  
The continuing running water teased her sensitive and sexy body as well as giving her temporary satisfaction. Her large perky tits were now being out right groped by her, and not being washed anymore. Zaki wanted to get fucked and she wanted it now.  
  
What's gotten into me? Thought Zaki as she continued to touch herself all over her body. She was so horny.  
  
Edge walked into the bathroom where Zaki was and saw her sensual silhouette threw the shower curtain, he just stood there and stared at her without making a sound. Zaki didn't even hear or notice him come in. Edge blushed as he watched the sexy outline of her body touch herself in the shower, he tried to control his urges by holding back himself... But she just looked too good.  
  
What is she doing...fuck I want her...thought Edge. He felt his member becoming hard and stiff, he wanted her so bad it was throbbing. He watched Zaki's silhouette continue to grope and touch her self. At this point Zaki began to make soft moaning sounds. And at hearing and seeing this display Edge felt his body grow hot... he wanted to fuck her so bad...to please her... to release all this pint up frustration, but he couldn't...  
  
I don't want her to think that I just want to be with her because of sex...no matter how good she looks...and sounds...fuck I want her...  
  
He then remembered what it was that he came in they're for, and that was to get her clothes to put them in the wash for her, and he did just that as he noticed her clothes on the bathroom floor. He picked up her clothes and then slowly and reluctantly left.  
  
Back in the shower Zaki didn't notice anything. She was in her own world. As the steaming water ran over her body and long hair. Zaki continued to touch herself in all of her unmentionable areas, she couldn't stop for some reason, her mind was racing and so was her heart. Zaki slowly began to inch one of her hands from her breast to her hot throbbing center. She began to slowly massage her womanhood, as she softly touched one of her breast with the other hand.  
  
"Oh God" spoke Zaki softly to herself between moans of pleasure. Zaki then finally penetrated herself with one finger, and her moans became louder.  
  
"God I wanna get fucked" spoke Zaki to herself. And when she said that she heard a laugh.  
  
"That can be arranged"  
  
"Edge?!" yelled a shocked Zaki  
  
Edge then pulled the shower curtain back and got into the shower with her, he wore a sly smirk on his face (and that was the only thing that he was wearing). As they both stared at each other under the warm running water both of their arousal grew for the other. Edge couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Zaki and pulled her to him, as their wet bodies pressed up agents each other Zaki felt Edge cock up agents her thigh.  
  
"I had no idea you wanted to fuck me this bad" spoke Zaki with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I can say the same about you" spoke Edge  
  
As he then began to slowly touch her all over her body with much patents and gentleness, it was like he was savoring her and the moment. Zaki moaned slightly at his touch. Edge continued to caress her entire body from her breast to her flat stomach to between her legs. As the rushing water falls upon both of them Edge began to kiss her softly on the neck while groping and caressing her breast with one hand and penetrating and massaging her tight, hot, wet center with the other. Zaki's body began to tremble at his touch it was getting to be too much for her.  
  
"Eiji stop toying with me...oh baby just fuck me right here and now" spoke Zaki in the most passionate and seductive voice.  
  
Edge only smirked at her, this was only the beginning of his sensual torture towards her. Edge began to finger her more and more, as he continued to move his finger in and out of her wet pussy over and over again. Zaki was in ecstasy, it was at that point where she felt that she was loosing control she then took Edge by his now long soak and wet blonde hair and pulled it causing him to be pulled into a long passionate erotic kiss. As both Edge and Zaki's tongues met and traveled in each other mouths Edge added another finger in her wet and horny pussy. After a few more strokes Edge broke him self from the kiss and begins to franticly kiss, lick and suck on her bodacious tits.  
  
"Oh God yes, yes...Eiji you're the best!" yelled out Zaki in the heat of the moment. Zaki then began to gently touch and massage Edge's very hard, throbbing rod. As this went on Zaki began pulling at Edge's wet gold locks that were now sitting a bit past his shoulders instead of standing up and defying the laws of gravity.  
  
"You know I think you look really sexy with you hair down " spoke Zaki as she continued to give him a hand job and he continued to finger her. Edge then gave her a quick wicked grin.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you tonight...I'm going to fuck the hell out of you" spoke Edge in a serious and yet laughing tone.  
  
And when he said that Zaki began to moan loader and loader at his touch, he was turning her on so much by his aggressive attitude.  
  
" Hurt me Eiji..." spoke Zaki as she seductively whispered into Edge's ear. No sooner than when she said that to him Edge abruptly pushed and pressed her up agents the shower wall and aggressively began to penetrate her womanhood with his rock hard cock. As Edge entered her they both began to moan loudly. Edge continued to ram his big thick cock in and out of her dripping wet pussy. Edge had Zaki pinned up agents the shower wall; violently his pace began to quicken.  
  
Zaki couldn't move she was pressed up agent the wall while Edge held both of her arms over her head only using one hand. Edge's pace and thrust were becoming stronger and quicker by the second, he felt like he was loosing control. Zaki continued to moan loader and loader.  
  
"Yes!! More!!" screamed Zaki  
  
And in a orgasmic frenzy they both climaxed at the same time, and Zaki collapsed into Edge's arms, and they began to kiss ravenously.  
  
"Oh God, what did you do to me?" spoke Zaki out of breath and as she continued to hold on to Edge because she feared if she let go she would collapse. Her legs were shaky and her heart wouldn't stop racing. Edge noticed her reaction and smirked.  
  
"You all right?" spoke Edge with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Never better"  
  
"Good...because there is more where that came from"  
  
"What!?" spoke a shocked Zaki  
  
"You heard me...that was just a appetizer" spoke Edge with a devilish look on his face and as he began to roughly grope her breast, Zaki couldn't help but cry loudly at his touch. She knew that she still wanted him mentally but could she take it physically?  
  
"Edge...I...I...don't know if I can take anymore tonight" spoke a staggering Zaki as she continued to hold on to Edge to dear life.  
  
"Sure you can" spoke Edge calmly  
  
"But..."  
  
"...First we get you cleaned up...then I'm going to take you back to my room and bang you  
  
like you never been banged before." continued Edge as he slowly moved away from her so that she could now stand on her own. And while doing so he began to slowly and softly caress and rub her whole body with soap as he stood behind her cleaning her in the most alluring way. While washing her he began give her butterfly kisses on her neck.  
  
His touch was so gentle and so loving that Zaki thought that she would melt.  
  
After the shower the couple found themselves back in Edge's room continuing where they left off. With nothing on but towels they both stood there in the room by his bed groping and kissing each other passionately. They then let both of their towels drop softly to the ground while exposing all to the other. Edge then gently picked her up and laid her on his bed, he then quickly got on stop of her where he found himself giving her butterfly kisses all over her body. Edge slowly worked his gentle kisses from Zaki's neck to each of her breast; to her stomach. He continued to go lower and lower until he reached her hot, wet, tight center. Zaki moaned in complete pleasure as Edge's tongue g played with her clitoris.  
  
"Oh God..." was all Zaki could say as she trailed off in complete rapture.  
  
Edge continued to give her womanhood oral pleasure while he felt and touched the rest of her body at the same time. This was driving her crazy. He continued to lick and suck gently on the lips of her pussy while he slowly began to add one of his fingers inside of her. Zaki was loosing control she moved and squirmed from the adulterated delight he was giving her.  
  
"Edge...st..stop...I'm going to cum"  
  
But Edge did no such thing, he just continued to lick her horny throbbing pussy as he fingered her. His tongue began to move faster and faster upon the lips as well as her clit.  
  
"Oh God...Edge I'm cumin!" screamed Zaki as she grabbed his long blonde hair and pulled it for all she was worth, and that was it Zaki felt her entire body flow with the energy of an orgasm.  
  
Zaki fell back on the bed and collapsed for a second time. She gasped uncontrollably. Edge then lifted up from his position and lay next to her with his arms wrapped around her small waist. He smiled as he noticed her ragged breathing and her fast beating heart.  
  
"You like that baby?" whispered Edge in her ear as he nibbled on the end of it after the statement.  
  
"Yes" answered Zaki and she continued to quiver in his arms.  
  
"Good"  
  
There was a moment of silence as Edge gave Zaki a small moment to recuperate from her orgasm.  
  
"Oh Eiji you're the best" final spoke Zaki as she turned over and wrapped her arms around Edge's neck and cuddle up next to him.  
  
"I'm glad you think so baby" spoke Edge as he softly kissed Zaki on her forehead. "But there is a problem..." continued Edge as he trailed off.  
  
"What's that?" asked Zaki  
  
"...I'm still hard" answered Edge with a wicked grin and a laugh.  
  
Zaki raised a eyebrow to that statement, and quickly found herself being pulled on top of him. As Zaki sat a top him Edge slowly began to penetrated inside of her. She felt so good to him and looked good as well as he looked up at her as she slowly began to ride his dick. He didn't know what he was turned on by more, the way she felt to him or the fact that when she road him her big breast bounced up and down. At seeing this sight of sexual beauty Edge quickly grabbed the bouncing melons as they both continued to move contour to the others movements.  
  
"Oh fuck" was all Edge could say she felt so good to him, so tight so wet, so hot.  
  
"Yes!" was all Zaki could say as she continued to ride on top of Edge with her breast being groped roughly.  
  
As Zaki bounced up and down on top of him Edge was equally fucking her back from the bottom. Her long thick burgundy hair was stuck to her body from sweat.  
  
"Fuck!... I've wanted you all day!!" yelled out Edge in complete arousal , he was beginning to climax, and so was Zaki for the third time.  
  
"Eiji more more!!" screamed Zaki  
  
Both of there pace quickened and there thrust each were becoming extremely hard, and it was at that moment when they both reached there sexual peaks at the same time, and they both became one. Zaki collapsed on Edge while he held her in his arms they both relished in the afterglow.  
  
"That...felt...so good" was all Zaki could say  
  
"Yeah" answered Edge, as they both eventually fell a sleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Edge found himself awake with Zaki by his side sound a sleep, he found himself just staring at her for no apparent reason as she slept soundly.  
  
She is so beautiful thought Edge as he softly swept a burgundy lock from her face, but his moment was quickly ended when he heard a voice coming from downstairs.  
  
"Eiji! I'm home!" called Edge's mother from the front door. Edge quickly looked at the clock that was on the nightstand next to his bed and it read 10:15 am.  
  
"Fuck!" stated Edge to himself and when he said that Zaki began to stir and eventually woke up.  
  
"Edge what's wrong?" asked a still very sleepy Zaki  
  
"My mom is home"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Hey calm down, it's cool...just wait here I'm going to go downstairs and talk to her"  
  
And with that Edge got out of the bed and put on a pair of clean boxers and a pair of loose gray sweat pants, and then headed down stairs.  
  
When he got downstairs he found his mother in the kitchen putting away a few groceries.  
  
"Hey ma" spoke Edge as he reluctantly walked up to his mother.  
  
"Morning Eiji...hey could you help me put away these groceries? When I got off work I went strait to the market and just picked up a few things that we need"  
  
"Uh yeah sure" spoke Edge as he took one of the bags off the ground and onto the counter and began to sort threw it.  
  
"So how was work" asked Edge as he tried to make small talk, and figure out a way to bring up Zaki.  
  
"Stressful son very stressful, I don't even want to talk about it...so how was your day"  
  
"Um...I met a girl"  
  
"You did? Well that's great, oh let me guess is it that Akira girl she kept calling the other day I forgot to tell you"  
  
"Huh? Akira? Hell no"  
  
"Oh...well...okay so tell me about this girl Eiji"  
  
"Well you see she's pretty and smart and upstairs..."  
  
"...What did you just say?"  
  
"Um she's upstairs mom I asked her to spent the night with me while everyone was gone"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence Edge's mother couldn't believe what she was just hearing, but at the same time she could.  
  
"Eiji did I hear correctly did you just say that a girl spent the night here with you?"  
  
"Yeah ma"  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
"Ma come on, chill out let me explain, first of all she's not like any other girl I ever met"  
  
"I'll say she sounds easy"  
  
"Ma come on that's not what hell the I meant"  
  
"Well what did you mean? That she is a sweet wholesome young lady?" spoke Edge's mother with sarcasm dripping on every word.  
  
"Mom will you listen to me damn it!"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"Okay good...look her name is Aoi Hemazaki and I really like her a lot, when I 'm around her I feel like...like we have so much in common in the way we see things. And when I'm with her I feel this emotion that I can't quite explain..."  
  
"...Joy?"  
  
"...Yeah, yeah that's it joy...Ma she makes me feel like ...like...shit I can't explain it, but I like it...Ma I'm serious about this one...come on don't be rude to her, give her a chance, it was my fault that she stayed over anyway...I can be very convincing."  
  
"Your right Eiji-chan besides, what you guys did last night is nothing I haven't done in my teen years"  
  
"Ma! Come on, I don't wanna hear that shit!"  
  
"Eiji watch your mouth!"  
  
"So anyway she's upstairs I just wanted you know and I didn't want you holding the fact that she stayed with me last night agents her, you'll like her Ma...she reminds me of you"  
  
Continued Edge as he finished putting up the groceries and began to head back up stairs to his room.  
  
Back in Edge's room Zaki was not fully dressed and ready to go she was so nervous of being in the house now that Edge's mother was back. While she waited for Edge to come back to the room she made up his bed and organized some papers that were on his desk. When Edge's finally came back to the room he found Zaki sitting on the edge of the bed looking extremely nervous.  
  
"Um Zaki you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...what did your mom say...she thinks I'm a complete slut doesn't she"  
  
Edge then walked over to her.  
  
"Calm down she's down stairs, she wants to meet you"  
  
"What? Meet me...oh no I can't do that, not after last night...look you have a window why don't I just climb out of it and be on my way.  
  
"Hell no"  
  
"Edge come on"  
  
"No Zaki she wants to meet you okay?"  
  
"Oh alright" answered Zaki in a very nervous voice  
  
Moments later they both walked down the stairs fully dressed the only difference was Edge's hair was still worn down because he didn't feel like putting all the gel in it that he normally did.  
  
Edge's mother was now in the living room relaxing as she watched some TV, when Edge and Zaki walked in the room  
  
"Hey ma this is Aoi Hemazaki, um Aoi this is my mother" spoke Edge  
  
When Edge's mother saw Zaki she instantly stood up and Zaki humbly bowed before her, and Edge's mother returned the bow.  
  
"Hi it's really nice to meet you Mrs. Yamada" spoke Zaki in a respectful tone.  
  
"It's really nice to meet you Aoi-chan...and my Eiji was right you are very beautiful"  
  
at hearing this Edge blushed uncontrollably.  
  
"Ma!!" yelled Edge out of embarrassment  
  
"What?" answered Edge's mother not knowing what she said wrong.  
  
"Well anyway we gotta get going Ma I'm walking Zaki to the train station and..."  
  
"...Oh you're leaving Aoi-chan?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" answered Zaki  
  
"Well that's too bad I was hoping to get to know you a little better to see who this special girl is, to catch my son's interest so much...you know he has said so many nice things about you." Spoke Edge's mother, at hearing this Zaki blushed softly and Edge blushed heavily out of embarrassment.  
  
"Ma!? " yelled an embarrassed Edge with his face all flushed.  
  
"Hush Eiji...but anyway like I was saying why don't you have dinner with us sometime Aoi-chan?"  
  
When Edge's mother said that Edge began to shake his head trying to give Zaki the sign that it was a bad idea. Edge's mother saw this and quickly became annoyed.  
  
"Knock it off Eiji! What are you ashamed of your family like Maki now!" yelled Edge's mother Zaki was caught in the middle she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Ma come on she don't wanna have dinner with us...she's got better things to do..." spoke Edge  
  
"Why don't you let her decide Eiji...well Aoi-chan what do you say, we would love to have you"  
  
"Well um...I ...um" stuttered Zaki.  
  
She didn't know what to say. On one hand she wanted to go because she wanted to meet Edge's family in hopes that he would ask her to officially be his girlfriend, but on the other hand she didn't want to piss Edge off and have him be mad at her for excepting the invitation.  
  
"Well um...sure I'd love to" continued Zaki after saying that she looked at Edge's expression and what she saw all over his face was a expression of horror and something else that she wasn't so sure of.  
  
"Well that's great, dinner will be this Thursday at 7:00 Aoi-chan" spoke Edge's mother in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Yes thank you so much for the invitation Mrs. Yamada" answered Zaki with a final bow and Edge quickly pulled her away from his mother and they both walked out of the house to the train station.  
  
At the train station the too teens said there good-byes and finally ended the most unusual first date that either of them ever had. As Zaki walked toward her train she blew Edge a kiss and he smirked and pretended to catch the imaginary kiss. And As Zaki sat on the train she had her thoughts and recent memories of Edge and there day together to keep her company on her ride back to Sejjun, but she had no idea what would be in store for her once she got back.  
  
Next....Pending 


End file.
